Rivet
by LeeASherlook
Summary: People move away and they return. Yugi was one of the ones who stayed, while Kaiba left almost immediately. How curious that they should inhabit the same city once more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Yugi, are you sure about this?"

The worried tone carried down the phone line – a question repeated one last time, before they said their goodbyes.

"Yes, Gramps! Seriously, stay and spend time with Professor Hawkins. He could do with the company, particularly with Rebecca stuck in Paris over the holidays. The two of you can duel by the Christmas tree or something?"

Yugi couldn't keep the smile out his voice at his grandfather's answered grumbling.

"Besides," Yugi continued, "it's not as if I'm going to be alone, is it?"

Mr Moto sighed, his breath making the line crackle slightly.

"Alright, alright. And no, you're most certainly not going to be alone." A jovial tone crept into the elder man's voice. "And please remind Joey and Tristan not to eat us out of house and home, won't you? I expect my jar of humbugs to be in the exact same place I left them when I get back in the New Year!"

Yugi laughed and agreed, making promises to call every day over the next week. It was a relief when he finally put the phone down and he let out a breath, sitting back into the soft blue couch of the recently refurnished Muto residence. The shop had boomed in the years following Yugi's adventures – many customers brought in with the promise of catching a glimpse of the world champ and his rather iconic hairstyle – so, they had redecorated their small, but cherished, home above it.

Seven whole years had passed since then, since he said goodbye to Atem and hello to a life of working in the shop and pouring over his own game designs – some of which were near completion. Yugi himself still couldn't accept that he was twenty-five years old. Grampa was in total denial of the fact, choosing to cough loudly whenever Yugi mentioned it. The spiky-haired duellist wasn't sure if it was because the man couldn't accept that Yugi was a grown adult – or if it was because it served as a reminder of how old his grandfather was himself.

Looking around, smiling briefly at the pretty Christmas tree in the corner, Yugi momentarily blushed at the fact that he still lived at home. Surely, he should be moved out at this stage? Téa left the country at eighteen, for crying out loud! But sense won out and, in an effort to save money and keep his aging family member company, he stayed, quite happily - but every now and again he worried over his stationary life.

Shaking off these thoughts, Yugi rose from his seat, stopping to fix the garland laid across the television and headed for the stairs, ready to open the shop for a spot of Christmas trade. He had better make some money if he was going to feed Joey and Tristan for the holidays, hadn't he?

x

* * *

x

"Jeez Tristan, would you stop messin' around with that thing? It's freezin' out here!"

Tristan paused in his efforts to attach the nuts back onto the car wheel, turning to glower at his blonde friend.

"Do you want to change the tire Joey? Because be my guest."

He held out the tire iron, watching other's reaction. Joey immediately looked sheepish and held up his gloved hands. "Ah, no, no – you're doing a fine job!"

Tristan grumbled under his breath as Joey skipped back to the passenger side, opening the door, intent on climbing back into the warm interior.

"Joey! I have the car jacked up! I don't need your big head weighing it down."

"What did you just say ta me?!"

Joey came marching back around, looking thunderous in his puffer jacket. But he immediately stopped at the look his brunette friend was now giving him. Tristan was grinning. Joey raised a questioning eyebrow, tugging his scarf tighter to fight the chill, waiting for an explanation.

Tristan dipped his head back to the jack and started lowering the car, the wheel securely in place.

"Feels just like old times, doesn't it?"

Joey's face instantly softened, and he smiled.

"Sure does. Just wait 'til we see Yugi and Téa. Talk about a reunion. But we gotta get to my sister's first!"

The two boys – now men – were grinning like idiots by the time they were on the road again, belting out 'Driving Home for Christmas' in unison, then roaring with approval when one suggested they stop for pizza.

x

* * *

x

Mokuba Kaiba thought it felt rather weird to be back at their home in Domino. Having spent most of the last five years between America and England – where he now attended university – it was strange to be back where it all started.

Momentarily, he mourned the warmth of their New York City apartment, having spent the previous Christmas there, but he supposed it was nice to be back in Domino – even if he wasn't overly fond of this house.

His brother was out, doing god knows what – most likely terrorising the employees at Domino's Kaiba Corp headquarters. Employees who'd enjoyed a serene few years without their ill-tempered boss towering over them, watching their every move like a keen hawk. The younger Kaiba snorted with laughter at the image he conjured up in his head, supposing that his brother would be making up for all those years of peace with a Smaug-like reign of terror, just in time for the Christmas holidays.

Kicking off his shoes, he flicked through the channels on the obscenely large television screen in their upstairs living room, feeling utterly lazy and content by the fire. Mokuba loved Christmas and despite being seventeen – fast approaching eighteen – his taste for cartoons had never faded, so he happily left 'The Grinch Who Stole Christmas' on the screen, reaching for his mug of tea.

He'd barely managed a mouthful when the door suddenly slammed downstairs, causing him to slosh some of the liquid down his jumper.

"Hot, hot, hot!" he cried, pulling the fabric away from his chest until it cooled somewhat, placing the cup down safely. Checking himself for burns, he grumbled at the red – but unharmed – skin, casting an eye to the door. "That's one way to announce you're home, Seto…"

Getting up, comfort thoroughly disturbed, he padded down the hall in socked feet, peering over the bannister to see his brother shedding his coat.

"Hey, Seto. Bad day?"

The elder Kaiba didn't even turn around.

"The worst. They've all gone soft. I told them that if things didn't get into shape soon, they'd be out of a job – just in time for the damn holidays too."

Mokuba grinned in response to his brother's theatrics.

"Big bro, I have a serious question for you."

Kaiba deigned to turn around then, looking up at his brother with a questioning brow.

"If you had to decide," Mokuba said, rather cheerfully, "would you say you're more like Scrooge or the Grinch?

A glower was aimed his way initially, but then Kaiba shrugged and made his way toward the kitchen, not looking back up at his sibling

"I'll claim Ebenezer Scrooge, if they're the only options. But that makes you Tiny Tim."

"Hey!"

Mokuba leant farther over the bannister in an attempt to glare at the brunette, but he was gone, leaving Mokuba to stew for a moment, standing a little taller in an attempt to debunk the notion that he was still short. This was done with minimal success…

x

* * *

x

11.30am the next day found Mokuba wrapped head-to-toe in wool and heavy denim. He had regretted his choice of clothing while in the car, convinced that his driver couldn't hear him asking for the heat to be lowered through the triple-layered scarf, but as soon as he was dropped off in town, he was glad. The wind was positively icy, and the ground was white and thoroughly frozen. If it weren't for the fact that he had Christmas shopping to do and he was craving proper hot chocolate – not that powdered stuff they had at the mansion – he might not have left the safety of his home.

Waving to the driver, he started down the street, weaving in and out of the people hobbling around with multiple shopping bags. After one particularly close encounter involving an elderly lady and her pull-bag, the boy was happy to see a cosy coffee shop up on his left. Dodging inside, he immediately removed his scarf and opened his jacket, the burst of heat from the shop threatening to overwhelm him.

Miraculously, it was quiet, just a few people scattered around on comfortable sofas or at thick-set wooden tables with leather chairs, reading and sipping their brews.

Spotting a table by the frosted window, looking out on the snowy streets, he quickly ordered a hot chocolate (cream, marshmallows – the works) and a cinnamon bun and sat down. He browsed through the few books that were placed on the table, but decided to just watch the outside world while he enjoyed his treats.

He was barely halfway through his beverage when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his coat beside him, he answered with a cream moustache, much to the amusement of the girl who walked by the window at that moment.

Blushing profusely, he wiped it away.

"Sorry – hello?"

"It's me," came the serious tone of his brother. "I'm after wrapping my meeting early and thought I would come meet you for lunch. I rang the mansion, but you must be out?"

"Yeah, I popped out for a hot chocolate," Mokuba said happily, scooping some cream up on the end of his finger and devouring it. "But I'd love to have lunch. We could eat here actually, if you want to keep it light?"

"That sounds fine. Where are you?"

"Fodges & Higgis, on 34th."

"Ridiculous name, but not far from the office. I'll see you in about twenty minutes so."

Kaiba had ended the call, so Mokuba threw his phone down, biting into his bun with added enthusiasm at his unexpected company. It was testament to how many years had passed, that his brother willingly left the office for breaks now. It had started some time after the events with Yugi and his friends. Kaiba spent more time with Mokuba and took short periods of time off, to focus on other projects and actual real life, though that last part didn't get much farther than brotherly bonding.

Though he wasn't sure, Mokuba suspected his brother's behaviour had something to do with the Pharaoh – Yugi's other half – leaving. But why? That was anyone's guess. In any case, he couldn't care for the reason, it was a welcome thing after all.

x

* * *

x

Almost exactly twenty minutes later, Kaiba arrived, his deep navy suit and coat making him appear taller than ever. Quick to order a coffee, he sat across from his brother, eying the remnants of the cinnamon bun with mild disapproval.

"Hey bro! How'd the deal go?"

Kaiba relaxed at the topic and removed his coat, folding it carefully over the back of his seat. He seemed to have no issue with Mokuba's venue choice, aside from the name. The younger boy handed him the small menu he had attained from the waitress prior to his arrival.

"Very well, actually. Mazuko made no changes to our initial agreement and seems happy to move to the next stage. It seems he won't be the headache that his predecessor was."

"That's awesome!"

Kaiba scanned the menu before handing it back to Mokuba, who smiled at the waitress to catch her attention.

They ate unintentionally fast, mulling over the details of their upcoming releases and Mokuba's life at college, but when they had finished, Kaiba surprised his brother by ordering a second coffee and hot chocolate. Clearly, he was intent on staying another while. That really had been a positive meeting. Mokuba knew he had booked a few days off for Christmas – again, something he has opted to do over the last few years – so he was surprised that the CEO was so relaxed. Usually when facing time-off, he went into overdrive, working like a crazy person, as if to make up for the time he would be away. But Kaiba Corp was a well-oiled machine now and they had good people in place to handle things. Sure, it wasn't all roses and sunshine and there were still betrayals, disloyalty and backstabbing, but it was nothing the two of them couldn't handle – the worst of it had ended years previous.

Mokuba was debating mentioning a girl he had taken an interest in back in Cambridge, when the shop door opened, and a very familiar spiky head walked through – a multi-coloured, spiked head that Mokuba hadn't set eyes on in well over three years.

"Seto," his tone caught the other's attention immediately and he looked to where Mokuba was nodding his head, "is that who I think it is?"

It was.

x

* * *

x

Yugi was grateful to get out of the wind and into his favourite coffee shop. He felt a tad guilty for closing the shop that morning, but he had Christmas errands to run. Besides, he had stayed open very late the night before. Fixing his hair with mild embarrassment at it's unkempt state, he approached the counter, greeting the guy behind it – Kato was his name – with a smile.

"Hey Yugi, how's it goin'? Your usual?" Kato asked, hand already making for the coffee machine.

"Yes please! Although to be honest, I'd take anything warm on a day like that. I think it's going to snow again this afternoon."

When his mocha was completed to perfection and he had tipped generously, Yugi made his way toward his table buried in the back, pulling a book off a nearby shelf as he went. But he didn't get far, hearing his name said, almost tentatively, off to the side.

Turning, drink and book carefully in hand, he almost dropped them when he was met with the faces of Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.

"Mokuba? Kaiba? Wow, hey!"

Cheerful disposition in full throttle, Yugi approached the brothers, delighted to see some very familiar faces. It wasn't often that he ran into friends of old. Most had moved away years ago and only returned sporadically. As for the Kaiba brothers, it has been almost four years, if he wasn't mistaken?

Kaiba's gaze was characteristically steely, his face unchanged by time and as tall as ever, judging by the long legs visible under the table. But his look was not unfriendly and Yugi perceived it as positive, as warm as Kaiba could manage in this situation, he suspected. Mokuba on the other hand, was overjoyed, sitting up straighter and grinning like a madman. His face had matured, but his unruly black hair was still long and he had only grown a couple of inches. Yugi could sympathise.

"Long time no see, Yugi! How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks Mokuba. How have you been? I heard you were in college in England? And you Kaiba, I hope you're well?"

Mokuba spoke with enthusiasm about his studies, referencing the work he and his brother had been doing together in the past few years. Kaiba nodded along, sipping his coffee, but didn't interrupt. Only when Mokuba had finished, did he open his mouth.

"And you Yugi?"

Yugi felt his cheeks colour for some mad reason and he mentally willed them to cool down.

"I'm good! Still living in Domino, but always busy. Are you back for the Christmas period?"

Mokuba piped up then. "Yeah! I'll be returning to university in January, but Seto's due to stay here for a few months, right Seto? And I'll be back on mid-term then."

"You're not returning to America then Kaiba? Téa mentioned seeing you in New York about a year ago." Yugi said gently.

Kaiba shook his head. "No, not for some time. Business has boomed in America, but the Japanese market could use some work. So, I've elected to come back."

There was an odd pause between them then, as if they both realised they would inhabit the same city once more. The two greatest duellists in the world, back in Domino, within reaching distance. A thousand things sat in the space between them, things they had never and likely would never discuss – Atem being the largest topic. Yugi had the oddest impulse to bring him up, even just to speak his name, but he swallowed the notion and simply smiled.

"Best of luck with that then."

Kaiba dipped his head in response, while Mokuba frowned softly at the weird tension that had suddenly descended. He supposed that the two men weren't exactly sure where they stood with one another. No longer rivals, what was left between them, but a shared past of the wackiest events imaginable and a dear, but departed, spirit?

Glancing at his brother and then back to Yugi, Mokuba was determined to give them something to talk about – something they had in common – but Yugi beat him to it, the world champ looked surprised himself at the words that came out of his mouth.

"I know we haven't spoken in some time, but perhaps, if you like, we could meet up over the holidays? We could even have a duel? If you have time, of course.

Mokuba was fully ready to answer for his brother, expecting stubbornness or nonchalance from the other, but his mouth dropped when Kaiba agreed.

"I have some time off over the next two weeks, so I think that could be arranged."

Yugi's uncertainty seemed to melt away and he beamed at the two brothers, looking like his younger self for a moment.

By the time Yugi sat down at his table and the brothers were leaving, they had agreed to set up something two days from now.

x

* * *

x

Note: Christmas fics aren't just for Christmas, it would seem.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Téa huffed with exertion as she dragged her suitcase off the bag carousel, regretting her decision to bring so much with her. Honestly, it wasn't as if she didn't still have clothes at her parent's house!

It was a quick journey through customs and suddenly she was out of the airport's arrival doors, into the snowy Domino weather. Breathing in a delightful breath of cold, she was hit full-force with her love of being home. It had been two years since her last venture back and she was thrilled at the opportunity her rather terrifying decision to leave her ballet company had afforded her. The thoughts of what she had just done often had her breaking into a sweat, or waking up from dreams in a panic, but right now she couldn't bring herself to feel too badly. Her parents had disapproved – naturally. They had never supported her decision to dance in the first place and quitting an opportunity when it was finally handed to her had been a big no-no. Téa had explained that she wasn't happy, but that didn't seem to count for much.

Standing in line at the busy taxi rank, she tried to push thoughts of her difficult family from her mind, reminding herself that they were not at home for the holidays and she would be spending the time with her beloved friends, without parental disapproval tarnishing her mood.

A beep from her phone distracted her and she pulled it out to see yet another rejection email from the latest job she had applied for. Her apartment in New York was not going to be hers for much longer if she didn't find work soon.

Sighing, she stared gloomily at it, until a snarky man behind her told her to move, as she was next in line for a car. She turned to glare at him, but picked up her bag and pushed forward, hopping into the back of the waiting taxi as the driver stowed her luggage in the boot.

With one more look at the email, she rolled her eyes and stashed her phone in her pocket, determined to think only happy thoughts. If she was honest, that wasn't a hard task, as the familiar buildings of Domino began to pass by, the glorious nostalgia pouring from the views filling her window like wild magic. She was due to see Yugi tomorrow and she couldn't wait.

x

* * *

x

Come the day Yugi was due to meet Kaiba, he was still on a high, having been reunited with Téa the day before. His oldest friend hadn't changed, in temperament or beauty, and he was delighted to see her. And to add to the joy, they were expecting Joey and Tristan's arrival tomorrow, just in time for Christmas Eve celebrations.

It really was the most wonderful time of the year – this year, in any case.

After the brief, but promised, daily phone call to his grandfather, Yugi went to get dressed for the day. The shop was officially closed for the holidays, so he could enjoy himself fully now, without distraction. It hadn't occurred to him though, that he would have welcomed a diversion, for when he thought about his day to come, he began to feel oddly nervous.

He would bring his deck, as he was sure they would duel – and Mokuba would be there as a sort of buffer between them – but Yugi still didn't know what to expect of Kaiba. He understood that the CEO saw Atem as his one true rival and even though Yugi had defeated the Pharaoh and was, by Kaiba's own admission, the true King of Games, Yugi knew that Kaiba had no real desire to fight him for that title. So, would they have a friendly game? Was that why he was nervous? What on earth would a friendly game with Kaiba be like? The man was all dramatics, strength and power. Would his temperament allow for such a thing?

Yugi was momentarily amused at the thought, which settled his nerves enough to dress. Black denim and a grey shirt seemed like good choices, but as he eyed the gentle snowfall outside, he pulled a purple jumper on over the shirt.

The doorbell rang just as he was fixing his collar. Tidying his bangs, he ran down the steps and opened it to a red-cheeked Mokuba. He was alone.

"Good morning," Mokuba piped up. "I like your jumper!"

Yugi smiled his thanks and let Mokuba inside, closing the door swiftly.

"Seto is running late, so I told him I'd come here first and he'll be along later to pick both of us up."

"Oh ok, that sounds good. Come on up!"

They made their way to the sitting room, where Mokuba remarked on the new layout.

"Hey, it looks great! It's been so long since I've been in here – wow."

Yugi strolled into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

"It's been six years, if you can believe it. Not long after we met at Duellist Kingdom."

Mokuba smiled at the memory, pulling off his coat and scarf and sitting down, requesting tea when Yugi offered something hot to drink.

"Is your grandfather home Yugi?" Mokuba asked, just as the other set down two teas on the coffee table.

"No, he's spending Christmas with Professor Hawkins in America. I basically had to force him not to come home."

Mokuba sipped at his cup, glancing at the twinkling tree across the room.

"Wait, so you're alone for the holidays?" he looked aghast, but the worry left his brow when Yugi laughed.

"No, no. Téa flew home the day before yesterday and Joey and Tristan are due tomorrow. We're all going to have Christmas here together."

The younger Kaiba lit up then and they chatted about Téa's dancing career, Yugi's face colouring when Mokuba asked if they were ever getting together.

"Ah, no. We're really, _really_ just friends."

Sensing his obvious embarrassment, Mokuba changed topics fast, swapping over to his brother.

"Seto and myself are just going to have a quiet Christmas at home I think. I'm still surprised that he actually takes time off these days."

"Yes, I was surprised myself when he said he had some free time," Yugi said, cheeks cooling off. "Pleasantly surprised though! I'm sure he more than needs the break."

"I think our employees need a break _from_ him more than anything. I swear he just scares them for fun."

Yugi shivered at the thought of Kaiba as an unhappy boss, sure that his displeasure would be all the more fearsome from the perspective of those working under him.

x

* * *

x

Mokuba and Yugi were engrossed in a game of Upwords – a secret favourite of Yugi's grandfather – when the Muto's house phone rang in the kitchen. Yugi gave Mokuba an apologetic smile and got up to get it, leaving Mokuba to happily sip his fourth cup of tea and nibble on homemade gingerbread.

Sitting back against the armchair's cushions, the younger Kaiba sighed with contentment, glancing at his surroundings. Yugi's house always seemed so warm and inviting – a safe space when there were none. Pictures of the King of Games and his elderly grandparent were sporadically placed on shelves and other surfaces, and though they all were of happy smiles, Mokuba did momentarily ponder the whereabouts of his friend's parents. Firmly deciding it was none of his business to ask – maybe he'd ask his brother later - Mokuba brought his gaze back to the game. He snorted with amusement at the fact that Yugi was winning. Of course.

As he took the last bite of his biscuit, the doorbell rang. With Yugi busy and knowing who was impatiently waiting outside, Mokuba hopped up and padded down the carpeted stairs to the front door of the house. At least his brother knew not to knock on the Game Shop's door – which was surprising, as Mokuba guessed that his brother had never actually been in Yugi's home.

Unlocking the bolt, he opened the door to a characteristically stern Kaiba, whose face instantly softened with surprise.

"Mokuba, what-?"

"Yugi's on the phone, so I thought I'd let you in!" Mokuba was all smiles, but Kaiba frowned before he made a move.

Striding forward and closing the door behind him, he let Mokuba lead the way upstairs.

The shorter brother closed the living room door behind them and sat down on the couch, leaving the armchair free for Kaiba, as he knew that would be his preference. He watched his older brother look around, before finally sitting, his blue eyes landing on the game on the table in front of him, as well at the steaming teacups and plate of goodies.

"It seems you found a way to pass the time while I was delayed. Is Yugi living up to his gaming standards?"

Mokuba grinned. "Unfortunately for me, he is. But I live in hope that he'll draw a crappy letter soon!"

Kaiba raised an amused brow, about to reply when a high-pitched voice rang through from the kitchen.

"Can you please not yell down the phone?!"

Mokuba and Kaiba looked at each other, but confusion won over tension when muffled choruses of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' loudly sounded from what seemed to be a speakerphone.

There was a yelp, before hushed whispers and silence followed Yugi's return to the living room, his sheepish expression growing when he spotted Kaiba.

"Kaiba! Hi, good morning. Ah…" Yugi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Mokuba did not possess the poker face skills of his brother and he snorted, earning a look of disapproval from the elder Kaiba.

"Everything all right in there Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "Just Joey and Tristan messing with me. Despite their inability to sing, they enjoy providing me with performances of their car playlist via phone. Coupled with the accidental pressing of the speakerphone button, it's not a pretty result."

Mokuba was thoroughly amused, but Kaiba's silence was putting Yugi on edge.

"Ah, Kaiba, can I get you some tea?"

Mokuba anticipated the decline of offer, so he interjected with "It's mint, Seto!"

A simple half-nod was all it took for Yugi to pop off and return with a full teapot and a fresh cup for his newest guest, filling it and refilling his and Mokuba's with careful attention.

Yugi was at ease having something to do, so he sat down and happily picked up his cup, taking a sip. It was good tea and Kaiba's silence was testament to that, as he drank from his own cup without comment.

"Good thing Seto arrived. He spared me the humiliation of having an even bigger gap in our points Yugi."

Yugi laughed, peering down at the game. "You weren't doing that badly, Mokuba!"

The boy scoffed. "Oh sure! Hey, you said Joey and Tristan were on the phone, they're due tomorrow right? That's one heck of a journey if they're already on the road?"

"They stopped off to see Joey's sister first, that's why they set out so early. They've been staying with her for the past two days."

"Oh, cool. How is Serenity?" Mokuba asked, thoughts turning to the shy, but pretty, sister that Joey was so protective of, wondering if she'd changed at all.

"She's in college, like you. Studying to be a nurse. Joey is tremendously proud." Yugi smiled at the thought of his friends, his eagerness to see them growing. As his smile grew, his mind turned to the silent Kaiba and he focused his attention on him.

"So, when are you finished up for Christmas Kaiba?"

The CEO sat forward, placing his tea on the table. "As of thirty-five minutes ago. It's why I'm so late, I spent the morning tying up loose ends that my moronic employees neglected to manage."

Yugi smiled politely, even though the other man was dead serious. "Oh, I meant to tell you, I really enjoyed that holographic puzzle game Kaiba Corp released last year. And my grandfather was practically obsessed with it."

"I see."

Kaiba was actually surprised. Naturally his company didn't just focus on Duel Monsters and had divisions dedicated to original games too, but he didn't realise that Yugi paid attention to those releases.

"Yeah, it was great. As much as I love playing against opponents, single-player games have always been a favourite. Grampa tried to deny the fact that he kept taking it, but since the blue light from the holograms kept shining from the gap beneath his bedroom door, I think it's safe to say he was lying."

Kaiba smirked. The elder Muto was never overly fond of him – for obvious reasons – so he could imagine the old man denying his enjoyment of an original KC design.

"Yugi's grandfather is in America, Seto! We probably just missed him at the airport, as Yugi told me he flew out the same day we flew in." Unlike his older brother, Mokuba would have enjoyed running into Mr Muto. He was always so kind to him, even after his brother had ripped up his most treasured card.

"Pity."

The sarcasm was clear in his voice, but Yugi just shrugged lightly. He doubted his grandfather and Kaiba would ever be what you could call friendly. He secretly suspected that the elder Muto had a soft spot for Kaiba, but it was hidden behind all the huffing and mutterings about manners. As for Kaiba's thoughts on the matter? Well, that was a different thing entirely.

Mokuba was clearly worried about things getting awkward because he suddenly interrupted the silence with questions on what they were doing for the day. Which brought even more silence. Neither Kaiba, nor Yugi, had a plan. Yes, they had assumed a duel would be in order, but they both hesitated to voice it. Yugi's earlier worries about the dynamics of a friendly game were the same concerns Kaiba now meditated on.

Yugi was about to babble out the suggestion of going for lunch when Kaiba himself spoke.

"Our company has been testing a new table top game design recently. A single-player model. Perhaps you would like to have a go? I would like to see someone besides myself try it out. I don't particularly favour those game types, so it would be interesting to see another's interaction with it. You too Mokuba?"

Relief flooded Yugi's system and he eagerly agreed, taking a final sip of tea, his mind now settled on the comfortable idea of non-combative gaming.

x

* * *

x

By the end of their time together, Mokuba realised that Yugi was never more animated than when talking about games he enjoyed. And if the constant chatter was any indication, he had enjoyed himself immensely.

They had played for hours, his brother mostly observing, but present all the same. By 6pm, they had to call it a day, but for Seto to spend even that much time with someone other than Mokuba – when it didn't strictly involve business or duelling – was a new record. The younger Kaiba was very pleased.

They had offered to drop Yugi back home, but he had politely declined, announcing his intention to pick up some last-minute groceries, as the shops would be mad the following day – it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, after all. Bundled up in his coat, the sleeves of his purple jumper peeking out from under the cuffs, Yugi had said his thank-yous and goodbyes, waving to the two brothers as he left them standing in front of the Kaiba Corp building, disappearing into the low winter sun.

It struck Mokuba how quiet his brother had been since then. They rode back to the mansion in silence, Kaiba's face turned toward the window the entire time.

Mokuba had watched him closely, aware that this wasn't a scary, seething silence, which he was accustomed to witnessing after long, stressful days. But rather, the elder Kaiba had looked contemplative, his eyes moving to watch the passing scenery, instead of staring deliberately into nothing, as he often did when he was cross.

After eating dinner together, Kaiba had retired to his home office and Mokuba had given him his space, taking the time to do some coursework for college.

Spending hours essay writing had to be rewarded with something delicious, so before bed, Mokuba wandered downstairs to the kitchen to make himself a snack. He opened the door, pondering the superiority of crunchy or smooth peanut butter for his toast, when he stopped short, as his brother was sitting at their marble breakfast counter, with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Bit late for caffeine, Seto?"

The elder brother turned to him and without pause, replied, "it's never a bad time for coffee, Mokuba. Never."

Mokuba grinned, passing him and heading for the fridge, pulling out the milk and pouring himself a glass, before hunting down some bread and popping it in the toaster.

"Today was fun. Yugi sure hasn't changed, huh?"

He decided to go for the smooth peanut butter, grabbing the tub out of the cupboard.

Kaiba just made a 'hmm' sound, before taking a delicate sip from his cup.

"I mean," Mokuba continued, "it can't be easy for him. After all the freaky stuff that's happened."

The dark-haired boy watched his brother's shoulders tense at the turn the conversation had taken, so he quickly soothed the offence.

"I'm just saying, he must be lonely. Pity he doesn't have any siblings."

"Indeed…" was the only response he received, but Mokuba was not deterred. When he had his milk and peanut buttered toast in hand, he sat, two stools down from his brother, swinging his legs around as he munched on his treat, so he could face him.

Kaiba kept his profile to the teen, watching him from the corner of his eye, his hands wrapped around his cup.

"Seto, have you ever met Yugi's parents? Or heard him talk about them?"

Kaiba turned sharply, now giving Mokuba his undivided attention.

"I don't believe that is any of our business, Mokuba. And despite Yugi and his little friends prying into our family matters in the past, I don't feel it's appropriate for you to do the same."

Mokuba raised his hands in defence, "ok, ok, relax. I get it. Although, you can't deny it wasn't really their fault that they got mixed up in all of our… history."

Kaiba's head made a jerky movement, which may have been a reluctant nod, but the movement was hard to truly decipher. There was silence then, as the college student ate, thinking over the day while he loudly crunched – the sound unknowingly making his brother scowl at the wall.

But then Mokuba made a statement that was so simple, but left Kaiba a tad thrown, scowl actually falling away.

"I really like Yugi though. Besides you, there's no one else I'd trust as much."

Mokuba wasn't looking at the other when he said this, so he didn't realise the effect the words had, making Kaiba turn to him with an uncertain expression, lips poised to speak, but no words following, as if he had thought the better of it.

Kaiba finally drew his younger brother's attention with the prolonged silence, and the man shrugged in response, before admitting, "Yugi has proven himself trustworthy in the past."

Mokuba made a sound of agreement around the last bite of his small meal, swallowing before he said, quite happily, "you two should get to know each other more, since you'll be here for the next few months, Seto."

"Know each other? I already know him, Mokuba."

"Yeah, but properly. Not as a duelling partner, but as a person. I don't think it would be a bad idea, for either of you."

Kaiba simply scoffed in response, downing the last of his coffee, sliding the cup to Mokuba as the younger brother stood up and picked up his own plate, saving his milk to take upstairs.

"Fine," Mokuba said, shrugging. "Don't listen to your only brother. But you know I'm right."

He placed their dishes into the large sink and turned around to see his brother striding out of the kitchen.

"I know no such thing."

And with that, Kaiba disappeared through the door, flicking the light switch off on his way, purposefully leaving Mokuba standing in the dark.

"Seto!"

x

* * *

x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yugi was smiling. Really smiling. Not just a small upturn of the lips or a gentle quirk on one side, but a full, openly happy expression; his eyes alight as he listened to Joey's grand tales of being a mature student in college.

"They all think I'm ancient, Yuge! Bunch of eighteen-year-old punks judging me because I'm in my twenties."

But Joey was grinning as he said this, meeting the eyes of his friend.

Tristan took a sip of his cola, muttering under his breath, "I hope they're not expecting much wisdom from you, oh ancient one…"

"Oi!"

A Christmas cracker was flung at Tristan's head, hitting him squarely in the nose, bouncing back onto the table and straight into Téa's wine glass.

"Joey!" she exclaimed, wiping the small splashes off her arms.

Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed. And for some reason the sound made Joey stop his attempts to throttle his brunette friend and turn to his pointy-haired one, beaming.

Even Tea's expression softened and there was quiet around the table.

"God, I've missed this." Joey said, flopping back down into his chair and looking at his companions with unrivalled cheer.

x

* * *

x

Joey insisted on washing up, as Yugi and Téa had cooked (Tristan was half dead from all the food he had eaten and was currently lying on the sofa, groaning in agony while Téa stood over him, scolding him for his greed). But Yugi followed Joey into kitchen and between the two of them, they worked away.

"So Yuge, what else have you been up to? Anythin' interesting goin' on around here, no?"

Yugi hesitated, putting the tea towel down. His reluctant face made Joey pause, stopping his dangerously vigorous drying of some rather fragile glassware.

"What is it?"

"Well," Yugi started, "I ran into Kaiba and Mokuba the other day."

Joey's face was nothing but surprised, so Yugi continued. "They were at my favourite coffee shop and I stopped to talk to them for a bit. We actually… made plans. And hung out – kind of – the day before yesterday."

Joey's eyebrows had disappeared into his hairline. "Hung out?! With Kaiba? Jeez, what was that like, huh? Didn't know he could be around people if it wasn't duel-related or somethin'. Although I suppose, it _is_ you after all."

Yugi looked up, the surprise now on his face, while Joey just looked thoughtful, returning to his drying.

"What do you mean, _it's me_?"

Joey snorted, "Yuge, Kaiba despised everyone except for Mokuba and you. You're the only one he could ever tolerate. Yeah, there was the Pharaoh, but they were too involved in their rivalry to ever actually have a proper conversation. But even though he eventually accepted that you and Atem were different people, Kaiba still kept his respect for you. I dunno, it's odd. Surely, he should have ignored you when he realised you weren't the main dude he was fighting all those years, but he didn't. But heck if I know what goes through Moneybags' head."

The tri-coloured haired man took a moment to process what his friend had just said.

"I'm surprised that you're not more against the idea of me seeing Kaiba to be honest," Yugi admitted.

Joey shrugged, "what do I know. Sure, the guy did change over the years, maybe he's changed even more since. You're a good judge of character, so I'm sure you'll figure out what's what."

Yugi smiled softly, "thanks Joey."

"No problem! If you see him again, tell him jumpin' Joey Wheeler says 'hey' – that's sure to annoy him in itself."

They both snorted with laughter, sure that those words were as true as they have ever been, no-matter how much patience Kaiba might have acquired over the years.

x

* * *

x

Kaiba had been staring at the phone for over a minute but hadn't picked it up. Mokuba was secretly watching him out of the corner of his eye, his head still turned toward Patrick Stewart's version of 'A Christmas Carol' on the television. What on earth was his brother doing?

The CEO was off today, as it was Christmas day, with strict instructions to all of his employees that he was not to be disturbed – save for the highest of emergencies. Was the elder Kaiba itching to go to Kaiba Corp? No, that couldn't be it. He had been at ease all day, even remarking on how good their dinner had been, and there was no way he would gotten to 8pm without bolting if he had truly wished to. And as much as Kaiba avoided movies ('rot for the mind', he'd say), why was he staring at the phone in particular?

Biting the bullet, Mokuba piped up, "Seto, are you expecting a call or something?"

Kaiba's eyes left the phone the instant it was addressed, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head no. Mokuba quirked an eyebrow, daring to push the issue. "Then, what were you doing staring at the phone?"

Kaiba sent him an annoyed look, but actually responded with more than pointed silence. "Truthfully, I was thinking that I should call Yugi."

Mokuba knew that any exclamation or surprise would spook his elder brother, so he picked up a gingerbread man from the plate in front of him and took a bite, gesturing for his brother to explain in as casual a manner as he could muster.

"We never had our duel. I was thinking that it might be worth arranging one."

"On Christmas day?" Mokuba questioned, crumbs from the biscuit sitting on his chin, quite unnoticed. If he had been aware of their existence he might have marvelled at his brother passing no comment on the mess.

However, Kaiba was quiet again. Thinking.

x

* * *

x

Yugi had been staring at the phone for over a minute but hadn't picked it up. Joey was openly watching him with a muddled expression, but the other seemed not to notice his curiosity.

The small foursome were cuddled up across the couch and chairs, cocoa in front of them, watching 'A Muppet's Christmas Carol', but Yugi's lack of concentration had caught the blonde's attention. What could be so distracting? A flash of brown hair and cold blue eyes darted in and out of Joey's mind and he frowned softly, wondering – determined not to interfere, but wary all the same.

When midnight was long passed, and everyone was asleep (Tristan still in his clothes, as he passed out during the last movie), Yugi remained alert. He couldn't explain his wakefulness. It had been a perfect day; a happy day. Happier than any in a long while. But something felt unfinished, forgotten. He sat at his kitchen table, cup of tea cradled between his palms. Téa had taken his room, while Joey borrowed his grandfather's bed. Another bed sat alongside it on the floor for Yugi, but it remained empty. He could hear Tristan snoring from the couch. Smiling softly, he took a sip, willing tiredness to descend.

A soft beep sounded from the counter behind him. His mobile phone suddenly flashed with a red light, signalling a message. Confused, he leaned his chair back dangerously and managed to get a hold of it, steadying himself and picked up his tea again as he unlocked the phone with one hand.

'We never had that duel.'

Yugi stared at the message, knowing immediately who it was from, despite never having given Seto Kaiba this particular number – only the house phone. Instead of irritation at Kaiba's disregard for privacy, Yugi smiled, shaking his head slightly, before addressing the actual words.

It was true, they hadn't had their duel. But now that Yugi was seeing this fact in black and white text, he had a sudden realisation – one he should have had the day they met in the coffee shop and definitely the day they met up again. They hadn't had that duel – and they never would. Overcome with momentary confusion at this epiphany, Yugi questioned why this thought had entered his head. Unsure of the reason, but certain of the conclusion, he simply replied…

'Yeah, that's true.'

Yugi didn't expect a response. Kaiba was generally a man of few words and limited patience. But a moment later, the phone beeped.

'Would you expect to win?'

The question was surprising and Yugi couldn't pinpoint where this was going, deciding honesty was the best route.

'I don't really know.'

He kept the phone in his hand, expecting a reply to the rather (as he suspected Kaiba would see it) weak answer. But none came. After an hour had passed with no reply, Yugi picked up the phone and typed a quick message, before clicking it shut, setting it aside and heading up to bed.

'Merry Christmas Kaiba.'

x

* * *

x

Yugi found himself distracted over the next two days, despite the enormous enjoyment he had while spending his hours with his friends. By the time he had re-opened the shop, ready for the post-Christmas trade, Yugi had checked his phone no less than seventy-two times for a non-existent message from Kaiba. He couldn't help it. Even as the gang grabbed a quick coffee together, Yugi found himself glancing at his phone, now getting annoyed at himself for the pointless action.

When he returned home that morning, he put the device down on the kitchen table, resolved to leave it there and ignore it. The gang would only have the next week together before they had to go their separate ways for another few months and Yugi knew he shouldn't let anything distract from time with them. He wasn't even sure what it was that was distracting him. Curiosity over the reason Kaiba had text at all, sure. But there had to be something else there causing the whole thing to sit so heavily at the forefront of his mind.

Making a quick cup of tea, planning on taking it into the shop with him and secretly sip while he waited for any customers, Yugi grabbed two biscuits, popping one in his mouth as he made his way downstairs, the tea sloshing precariously as he went.

Shouldering open the door leading to the back of the shop counter, he closed it behind him with a nudge, placing his cup and remaining treat down. Munching on the chocolate digestive in his mouth, he hurried onto the floor, flipping the sign to 'open' on the door and unlocking it, before working his way around the shelves, tidying already neat displays.

When the bell sounded behind him, he wasn't surprised, turning to greet the newcomer. But he stopped short upon seeing Kaiba himself standing in the doorway, dressed head-to-toe in charcoal, arm still stretched out to hold the door open.

"Yugi," he said in greeting, his face a wash of neutrality. The door closed behind him gently, revealing a large briefcase held in his other hand.

"Kaiba. Hi, how are you?"

He didn't get an answer, but the CEO did approach the counter, stepping aside to allow Yugi around to its other side.

Kaiba's eyes found the cup of tea, the steam rising in pleasant curls. Yugi could have swore he saw the man's lip quirk at the sight of the chocolate biscuit, but no comment was made.

"Would you like a cup?" Yugi couldn't help but ask, but Kaiba's 'no' was so quick that it almost cut off the question.

Before either one could say anything further, Kaiba lifted his briefcase, placing it on the counter top and flipping it open to reveal what looked to be a small metal box.

"Before we go any further, I just want to make it clear that this is a prototype and you will be the first to receive it, so any information around this product is strictly confidential." Kaiba's face was stern and Yugi nodded his consent quickly, peering down at the open case with curiosity, but didn't dare to reach inside.

"It's another holographic puzzle – much more complicated and sophisticated than the last. I would be interested to hear your report on it."

Yugi's mouth made an involuntary sound of surprise that mortified him, but he smiled to cover it up. "Wow, fantastic. I can't wait to try it out. Are you sure Kaiba?"

The taller man nodded stiffly. "Of course I am," he said, retrieving the small box to set it on the counter; snapping his briefcase shut once more.

Yugi rolled up the overly long sleeves of his emerald green shirt and picked up the game to examine it. Though the outside was a neat cube, he could see ridges where is apparently slotted together.

"The outer shell is a physical puzzle, which will fall apart when the first piece is removed. Pieces must be reassembled in the proper order to initiate the electronic game, starting up the holographic projector in the centre."

"So, it's both? Clever." Yugi's small smile got wider as he turned the box, carefully eying all of the ridges and lines and how seamlessly they fit together. He was instantly reminded of the Millennium puzzle and the hand not holding the box made its way down to his chest, unconsciously reaching for it, only to stop short when there was nothing but air. His arm stiffened, and his smile froze for half a second. For a moment he thought his companion might not have noticed the pause, but when he dared look up at Kaiba, those blue eyes were latched onto the hand by his chest and he knew he'd been caught.

When Kaiba's eyes found his own amethyst ones, he could see a question brimming in the other's orbs, but the man didn't voice it. Instead, his hard tone drove things straight back to business, the rather odd moment brushed aside.

"Perhaps you'd provide me with feedback on the cube? It has yet to be given a name, but my marketing team will be working on that shortly before it's due for release in six months' time."

"Oh! Sure. It would be my pleasure," Yugi said. "We might even place a few orders for the store."

"That was my thinking also. Mokuba is not involved in this particular project, so direct your thoughts directly back to me on this. You have my number."

It was a statement, not a question, and a blatant reference to the odd text messages that had occurred two night's ago. Now, teen Yugi would never have had the inclination to tread further on the subject, but mid-twenties Yugi was willing to go there.

"I was quite surprised to hear from you the other night. Just how did you get my number Kaiba?"

His tone was perfectly soft and gentle, no hint of accusation or anything that could be called playful, but still Yugi was surprised to see the brunette's signature smirk – something he hadn't seen in years. The expression made him a tad nervous and the hair on the back of his neck tingled.

"Are you really surprised that I could access a simple phone number? I have unlimited technology at my disposal." Kaiba was haughty, but what was surprising and satisfying for Yugi, was that it was clear the other man was suddenly enjoying himself.

Yugi dared roll his eyes, "I'm not surprised. Maybe a little unnerved."

"Trust me Yugi, phone numbers are the least of your worries."

Despite his willingness to engage in this conversation, Yugi was not going to delve further into the meaning of that, so he shook his head, smiling. "I won't even ask."

"Wise."

"Couldn't I sue you? For illegal acquisition of my personal data, or something complicated like that?" Yugi was almost grinning now, but the look Kaiba gave him made him shiver.

"You could try. But I really wouldn't advise it."

"Is your legal team as scary as I'm imagining right now?"

"Worse. Even I despise being in the same room as them. But they do their jobs well."

Yugi made a face, finding it hard to picture a group of people that even Kaiba could single out as distinctly unpleasant.

"I'll take your word for it I think," Yugi said, picking up his tea and taking a sip. "I really couldn't afford to go to prison."

Kaiba's eyes flashed with amusement, but he made no comment about Yugi's small stature or soft features – something the shorter duellist was immensely grateful for and rather surprised by. Even Joey wouldn't have let that one slide.

He watched Kaiba lift his briefcase down off the counter, clearly intent upon departing. Swallowing a mouthful of tea, he suddenly blurted out, "did you have a nice Christmas? You and Mokuba?"

If Kaiba was surprised by the question he didn't show it, setting his briefcase on the ground and folding his arms in a less defensive way than Yugi was expecting.

"It was pleasant. Although why the festive season makes Mokuba want to watch so many movies is a mystery. Rot for the mind."

Yugi shrugged, "probably for the atmosphere. Or tradition. I mean, Halloween wouldn't be Halloween without watching 'Hocus Pocus'."

Kaiba made a noncommitted noise, clearly in disagreement, but he didn't argue the matter. Instead, he surprised them both, by asking about Yugi's own Christmas… in a very Kaiba-like way.

"Have your friends left yet?"

"Um, no. Téa is due to fly back to New York early next week and Joey and Tristan are setting off the day before she flies."

While Kaiba appeared a tad bored by this information, the spikey-haired duellist was still touched that he even asked, so he didn't do him a disservice and continue, allowing the man to leave, after a curt goodbye and a lengthier reminder to get in touch regarding the game – and not let his grandfather make off with it.

Though the entire encounter somewhat confused him, Yugi found that he didn't watch his phone for further messages. It was his duty to contact Kaiba when he was ready. They had agreed after all.

x

* * *

x

Mokuba heard his brother's car pull up outside as he was making his way to the kitchen, so he strolled over to the front door and pulled it open.

Almost as if he knew the door would open at that exact moment, Kaiba's lengthy legs strolled straight in, shedding his coat as he went; dropping the empty briefcase on one of the hall tables.

"Hey, bro!"

Not one to bother with pleasantries, Kaiba hung his coat up and immediately turned to Mokuba. His mouth opened, then closed. Suddenly he looked annoyed and huffed out a breath.

"Mokuba?"

Oh dear. He sounded cross. Had something gone wrong at Kaiba Corp?

"Eh... yes, Seto?"

There was a pause.

"What in hell's name is 'Hocus Pocus'?"

Well, Mokuba couldn't have predicted that...

x

* * *

x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ever since the 'Hocus Pocus Incident' – as Mokuba had been calling it in his head – the night before, he had watched his brother with curiosity. Of course, this only served to irritate the elder Kaiba, as he started to notice his younger brother's recurring interest in his behaviour. There had been no follow-on questions once Mokuba had given a brief description of the story around the Sanderson sisters. He could tell that his brother regretted asking as soon as he began illuminating the plot. He actually stalked away in impatience when Binx – or rather, the fact that he was a talking cat – surfaced. The whole thing was hilarious, but what had prompted the CEO to ask such a question in the first place? However, after Kaiba had thrown the newspaper at him over breakfast – he'd been poking the dragon for more information – Mokuba didn't dare voice any of these questions.

To get out from under his brother's feet, Mokuba was now on his way to the arcade, his driver having dropped him off around the corner. It was blustery and cold, so he was grateful to get inside. Unsurprisingly, it was quiet. As it was so soon after Christmas he didn't expect it to play host to its usual crowd. A few small groups gathered around select games, their whooping and shouting discernible amongst the gaming music and sounds; the noise more than making up for the lack of people. It was only when he strolled to the back did he catch sight of some very familiar faces. Though let's face it, Yugi's spikey hair was rather hard to miss. What did surprise him was Téa's figure twirling and jumping with shocking speed on the DDR platform, while Joey miserably challenged her, his awkward movements earning a lot of hassle from Tristan who sat nearby with a cheeseburger – waving said burger around in a gleeful jeer.

"Damn it, Téa, why do I always let ya talk me into these things?" wailed Joey, just as the game loudly declared his friend the clear winner.

She just sent him a beaming smile, which turned into a cheeky grin. "Sucker," she said, sticking out her tongue. Yugi burst out laughing while Joey spluttered, throwing his hands up and marching off the small stage toward the food counter – clearly to console himself with a large helping of fries.

It was then Mokuba thought it safe to intervene. His appearance caused quite the stir, with Téa immediately coming to hug him and fuss a little over how grown up he looked. He even managed to pull Joey out of his mood (though, the food he returned with might have also had something to do with it). Tristan was all cheer and smiles, while Yugi was as he always was. Friendly and kind with a ready smile. Neither mentioned the fact that they had seen one another only days before.

"Hey Mokuba, you any good at dancin'?" Joey asked, mid-bite of a French fry. "Téa's smugness is threatenin' to overwhelm us. We need someone to give her a little bit of a challenge."

One look at the sudden gleam in the girl's eyes was enough for Mokuba's hands to rise in surrender. "Joey, I'm a Capsule Monsters kind of guy. I do not dance. And definitely not in public."

Tristan snorted. "See, even the kid has more sense than you, Joey."

"Shaddup!"

Mokuba was far too amused to take offense at being addressed as kid. So cheerful was he to be with old friends again that they sat and talked for well over an hour, the games surrounding them on all sides forgotten in favour of good conversation and plenty of burgers and ice-cream.

"So, how's your brother then Mokuba? I'm surprised he let ya come here by yourself."

Mokuba knew Joey was teasing, but he sent him a quick scowl anyway, before crossing his arms and sitting back, away from his cola. "Har har, I'm eighteen now!"

The blonde just grinned.

"Stop makin' me feel old, would ya?"

Joey continued to munch on his fries in between every sentence, poking and prodding Mokuba about potential girlfriends while Téa scolded him for his nosiness. While the two bickered, ice-creams melting in the interim, Mokuba glanced at Yugi. He had been laughing at his friends, but when he caught Mokuba's eye he sent the younger Kaiba a questioning look. A sudden thought struck Mokuba as he looked at the innocent face.

Quietly, he leaned over toward the King of Games, pausing before speaking – hesitant to voice his suspicious.

"Er, Yugi? You wouldn't have happened to mention 'Hocus Pocus' to Seto recently, by any chance? You know, the Halloween movie?"

Not only did Yugi look taken aback, but his embarrassed laugh gave him away. Mokuba spent the rest of their time together watching Yugi as he had watched his brother. Luckily, Yugi wasn't one for throwing newspapers.

x

* * *

x

Yugi breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through his front door. Toeing his shoes off, his mind drifted back to Mokuba's question. Why on earth would Kaiba bring up such an insignificant thing at home? Yugi had only said it in passing.

As he made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom, he immediately caught sight of Kaiba's puzzle game. He hadn't had nearly enough time with the game yet, but suddenly he couldn't hold himself back. Pulling out his phone, he immediately brought up the last conversation he had with the CEO and started typing. He paused just before he hit 'send', but a wave of courage overtook him, and he sent his message.

x

* * *

x

Kaiba was glaring at a yet another tragic drafted press release for his latest Duel Disk system. Slamming his hand down on it, he wrote his (rather harsh) notes on the corner and threw it to the side, reminding himself to have a stern conversation with the marketing team later that week. Honestly, you'd think a few days off for Christmas would have refreshed their brains, not burned away all creative flair.

A beep pulled him out of his mood for a moment and he reached for his personal phone. His eyebrows rose when he saw the sender.

'You know, if you haven't seen 'Hocus Pocus', you really should.'

Kaiba, suddenly unsure of himself, paused.

However, his hesitation was brief, fingers flying across the screen as he shot back a reply.

x

* * *

x

'I don't do talking cats.'

Yugi stared, gawping at the message. Then he laughed. He could practically hear Kaiba's stern tone behind those words, no teasing included.

He tapped out a response.

'To be fair, he only speaks because, technically, he's a human in a cat's body.'

Yugi had to wait longer for a reply this time. But as soon as his phone dinged, his eyes flew across the screen. And he laughed. Loudly.

'Even more reason for avoidance. I don't do people.'

There was humour there, he was sure of it. Despite the deadpan approach. Something wild took over Yugi in that moment, secretly touched that Kaiba was willing to joke with him. In his madness, he found himself hitting the dial button, his senses only returning when the line on the other clicked to signify that Seto Kaiba had just answered his unexpected call.

"Kaiba!" Yugi blurted out.

There was silence for a moment.

"Can I help you Yugi?" Kaiba asked, his tone neutral, as if they hadn't been communicating a moment ago.

Yugi was starting to get nervous, but he didn't let the pause linger, banishing the silence for what turned out to be more awkwardness on Yugi's part.

"I was just wondering; would you like to have lunch?"

Yugi winced, knowing full well that it was 4pm. Well past lunchtime. What a stupid thing to say. He scrunched his eyes shut, holding back a groan at his suggestion. One which Kaiba would no doubt roll his eyes over.

Whether Kaiba did roll his eyes was unknown – the beauty of phone conversation – but Yugi's heart stopped when Kaiba simply replied.

"Friday."

His brain took a minute to catch up. Did Kaiba just…?

But the CEO kept speaking, his tone casual.

"Mokuba flies back to the UK on Thursday. But after that is fine."

The King of Games briefly processed his pre-existing Friday plans, aware that one of his dearest friends would be leaving the very day Kaiba had just suggested.

Yugi stuttered, "Um, Téa is flying out that day at 12pm. Joey and Tristan leave on Wednesday, after New Year's Eve, But I promised I'd see Téa off at the airpo-"

"Dinner then."

There was no brooking that tone. Kaiba had decided. And surprisingly, Yugi was thrilled, nerves shooting up his spine.

"Ah, yes. Dinner sounds… Dinner would be perfect, Kaiba."

His only answer was a short 'hmm' down the phone, before the CEO told him to be ready at 8pm sharp.

Yugi was a nervous wreck by the time they finally hung up. He would later blame nerves for how quickly his mind jumped to the subject of what he was going to wear. And the dawning horror that he had nothing in his wardrobe that he'd be happy to sit in front of Kaiba in whilst having dinner.

"Oh god," he breathed.

x

* * *

x

The last days with the gang flew. New Year's Eve heralded the early return of Mr Moto, bouncing with energy even after his long flight. He decided to return early so as not to miss Yugi's friends. They were equally delighted to see him. The festivities lasted well into the night at the game shop, fireworks lighting the sky outside. Yugi eagerly soaked up as much of his friends' laughter and jovial ways as he could, pausing every now and again to take in their happy faces.

He and Téa had a quiet chat while Tristan and Joey were busying themselves with snack refills. Honestly, where did they put it? There was only the four of them in the house.

Téa's hesitant tone has Yugi concerned immediately. She lowered her glass to look at him, sighed and then smiled softly.

"I'm just afraid. Returning to New York to find another job? After quitting dance? It's like I've lost all direction. But at the same time, I'm excited. Nervous – mostly that I won't be able to afford my apartment if I don't find something soon – but excited all the same."

Yugi's reassurances always did wonders where his oldest friend was concerned, and she brightened with every word he offered.

"Anyway Téa, you can always come home to Domino if you need to. There'll always be a place for you here, but for now, I think your future is waiting for you in America. Even if it's not the future you once imagined."

She beamed at him. And honestly, it warmed Yugi from the inside out. He knew that Téa needed space from her parents – oceans of space. But he also wished to reassure her that if she needed to come home, that was all right too.

They were interrupted by Joey's return, a very large bar of chocolate in hand.

"Well, what's happenin' guys?"

Yugi smiled, "Just talking about how scary the future is."

Joey flopped down beside them.

"You're tellin' me. I've exams coming up. One wrong move and I could be kicked off my course. Zero fun." He took an extra-large bite of chocolate and the ensuing struggle to actually chew it had laughter pouring out of them – even Joey managed to grin a rather gross cocoa-coated smile.

Téa shoved him fondly, just as Tristan announced that Yugi's grandfather had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Yugi knew all the excitement had to give way to jetlag eventually.

x

* * *

x

By Friday they were all gone once again. Yugi's expression was forlorn, having fallen as soon as Téa went through her gate, waving goodbye for another while. It was as he made his way outside, intent upon catching the bus rather than a taxi, that his mind wandered to Atem. The burden of losing him still had the power to tighten his chest and a mournful ache swept through him. Sitting down at the bus station beside a grumpy-looking old man, the spikey-haired duellist attempted to pick himself up, his face forming into a soft smile at the thought of the beloved spirit. What was he doing right now, he wondered? Was the afterlife much like this one? Or was it a restful, but endless, sleep, where one had no more thought for the insignificant world that had come before? Yugi didn't much like where that train of thought brought him, so he pictured Atem in full Pharaoh garb, smiling, happy amongst his guardians and friends of old. And there and then, Yugi made another wish, in a long line of desperate wishes, that when the time came, he could see his friend again.

The arrival of the bus pulled him back to reality and he hopped up to get in line, not wanting to miss it as he only had a few hours left before he had to face Kaiba. And Yugi would need them to stem his nervous energy. In a much lighter way, he suddenly wished Atem was there – if only to advise him on how to combat Kaiba-induced jitters. Yugi rolled his eyes at his own silliness.

x

* * *

x

Yugi bashed his hip off the door frame when he jumped at hearing his grandfather announce the arrival of a limousine, pulling neatly up to the curb outside the shop. Muttering under his breath and rubbing the injured skin, Yugi made his way to the mirror, doing a once over.

The charcoal shirt suited him, he thought. And the black waistcoat fit him well. Sighing, he fixed his hair, well aware that he was fussing over his appearance to a degree he had not done for many years. Yugi was not ignorant of his own behaviour, he just didn't want to process it too much, aware of his ability to self-sabotage his evening with nerves and expectations. Fiddling with the two neat bracelets on his left arm, he decided he was ready, grabbing a heavy grey wool coat on his way downstairs.

His grandfather had the good sense not to see him out, merely acknowledging his goodbye when Yugi called out to him that he had his key with him.

Taking a breath, Yugi pulled on his coat, pocketing his house keys, wallet and phone. 'Here goes…' he thought, disappearing through the front door, out into the dark night, knowing full well that his dinner companion would be impatiently waiting in the car.

His breath was visible in the air and he hurried to the car, the door of which opened before him. Surprised, he stepped inside, sitting next to his ex-rival and greeting him with a warm smile.

"Hello Kaiba," he said, tone light and easy

The taller man was dressed in black, head to toe. But that was as much as Yugi dared make out, aware that Kaiba's eyes were on him.

"Yugi," was the response, with a subtle nod of the head.

Once the door closed, directions were given to the driver and the car pulled away just as Kaiba crossed his legs and turned to the window.

"I trust your friends left on time?"

"Ah, yes. They all got on the road safely. And Mokuba?"

Kaiba nodded, "Yes, he called me when he landed. He is now back at university, facing into exams. Not that he's worried."

Yugi smiled politely, taking his chance to glance over Kaiba's chosen outfit. It was an elegant shirt and perfectly tailored trouser combo, but how did the man manage to give it such flair?

"You look very well, Kaiba."

The compliment made the man in question turn to him, surprise or something like it showing in his face,

Yugi was instantly mortified. He wasn't sure what made him say that so bluntly. Oh well, it was out there now, so he forced himself to relax – aware that Kaiba didn't respond.

But he was wrong. Kaiba did respond. After what seemed like an eternity, the CEO uttered a universal response that would have seemed indifferent to anyone but those who could boast they truly know him.

"Thank you."

x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They sat across from each other at the small, elegantly dressed dinner table, located in the most private corner of the upscale restaurant Kaiba had chosen. Yugi nervously fiddled with his napkin after they had ordered, the waiter saving him from conversation for only a few moments. But now he was gone and they were alone.

While Kaiba seemed content to sit in silence, perhaps enjoying the unspoken superiority of his comfort amidst long gaps in conversation – a direct counter to Yugi's growing unease – the smaller duellist was not. He took a sip of water before lightly brushing a golden strand out of his eyes and braced himself for the task of conversing with his dinner companion for the night. He started with Kaiba's choice of venue.

"I must admit," Yugi began, immediately drawing blue eyes to him, "I wasn't sure where you would prefer to eat. It's a lovely choice, Kaiba."

The CEO bowed his head slightly, glancing at his surroundings with moderate disinterest.

Sensing that they were about to relapse into quiet, Yugi threw caution to the wind and gave Kaiba a strained smile.

"You know, it's customary to make conversation when out to dinner, Kaiba."

That certainly had his attention. Kaiba's eyebrows rose in surprise at the criticism, his lip quirking slightly on the left. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table – a direct, purposeful comment on how much he valued 'customary' dinner etiquette – he fixed Yugi with a rather intimidating stare.

"You find my company lacking, do you?"

Yugi sat back, unconsciously leaning away from the power lean. "Not the company, but would it kill you to talk to me?"

If he didn't know any better, Yugi would have guessed that the other man was amused by his words, but his face was hard to read.

"What would you like to speak about then? Since you're so eager. By all means, choose a topic of conversation that won't bore me. If you can."

A lesser man would have started to sweat under such tactics, but Yugi was determined. Suddenly they were playing a game. Kaiba had initiated the challenge himself and the shorter duellist would meet it head on.

"Alright then. I'm going to ask you something that I've always wanted to know the answer to. And if it piques your interest, I hope you'll tell the truth."

Oh, Kaiba's interest was already piqued. A small wave of his hand signalled that Yugi should continue. However, the words that followed were not ones Kaiba could have expected. And he almost faltered.

"Why didn't you say anything when Atem was leaving? You were there, but you remained silent." Sensing the heaviness of his words, Yugi smiled softly, his tone taking on a playful edge. "You're not one to deny making yourself heard when you wish it, Kaiba."

Perhaps even unbeknownst to himself, Kaiba already knew the answer to the question Yugi had posed. And after a moment, he deigned to answer. It had piqued his interest. Yugi had earned his answer.

"Perhaps there are a few reasons, but one stands out amongst the rest. The simple fact is, that in that moment there was nothing to say. No words would have held him back and to try would have served no purpose other than to delay the inevitable. From the moment you succeeded in that duel, I understood that his departure was imminent."

Yugi had held his breath during Kaiba's reply and he let it out in a slow, quiet exhale, knowing that he had just received some insight into how his companion truly saw the Pharaoh. However, he did not have time to delve too deeply, as Kaiba immediately fired a question back at him.

"My turn."

"Your turn?" Yugi asked, apprehension seeping into his gut. Kaiba had a glint in his eye.

"Oh yes, don't pretend this wasn't the beginning of a game, Yugi. You know better. I pose the same rules to you as you did to me moments ago. If it piques your interest, you will give me an honest answer."

Yugi's silence was enough for him to continue.

"Did he ever feel true terror in any duel? Or was his will to win so absolute that it drowned out everything else?"

Yugi was startled by the question, aware that Kaiba had just posed a deeply personal question about Atem and his private thoughts. As he looked at Kaiba, Yugi could see with clarity the man's desire for such an answer. He somehow knew that the other secretly hoped the Pharaoh was not beyond fear, as Kaiba himself was not, despite his will and determination to win. Yugi knew that Atem would not mind him providing an answer, but he did not delve too deeply, only offering up one example of such an instance.

"Of course he felt fear. We were connected and there were plenty of times we were both terrified. Not at losing itself, but the consequences that often came with it."

Yugi suddenly recalled his own terror during the Battle City finale match against Yami Marik. He mentioned this to Kaiba.

"None but the Pharaoh and Marik himself could see the real stakes of that game. Not that you would have believed it at the time…"

Kaiba's brow rose, and he nodded for him to continue.

"But, Marik's dark half invoked two sacrifices during that duel. One was his lighter half and the other was me. If Atem lost, I would have been thrown to the shadows, my soul devoured by them. Not a pleasant thought and even less pleasant to experience."

A shudder passed through him at the memory and he looked up at Kaiba, hoping that the other wouldn't ridicule him for it. But the CEO's face was grim.

He finally spoke. "The Pharaoh's life points…"

"Were my actual life. Marik had me bound by my wrists and ankles, ready to be offered piece by piece," Yugi finished. "Atem was so afraid when that first attack came. I saw the horror on his face when Vampiric Leech made a direct hit and a portion of my soul was ripped away. It also made it more difficult for him to sacrifice life points to summon or activate effects, because he had to cause me pain in the process. I promised him it was OK; I was OK. But he wasn't."

Silence reigned until their starters appeared in front of them. Neither made a move to eat until Yugi shrugged and spoke, his voice rising in what he hoped was a positive tone. "But, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Kaiba didn't answer, still shooting Yugi odd glances as he began eating.

x

* * *

x

The food was delicious and instantly brushed away the shadows of that haunting memory for Yugi. Seizing an opportunity to alter the tone of conversation, he rallied. "Alright, my turn again. How many of those iconic trench coats do you own?"

This earned an amused look from the taller man. Finishing his bite of food, Kaiba looked rather smug as he answered. "More than you'll ever see, I'm sure."

Yugi laughed, "I have to hand it to you, you certainly know how to make an impression with your clothing choices."

"Oh, really? This coming from the duellist who sports leather collars, studded cuffs and an array of belts."

Yugi shot him a look. "You cannot possibly criticise me on the belt front, Kaiba. How many of those decorated your arms during Battle City, hm?"

"Perhaps, but my other choices are much less… suggestive, than your accessories tend to be."

Yugi spluttered at the bold statement. He had never really thought of the collar and cuffs as provocative before. Were they? Oh, god.

Kaiba smirked in victory, sensing the dawning realisation that was occurring across the table. What he didn't know, however, is that Yugi's personal tastes had been heavily influenced by the Pharaoh's own style preferences. Something that Yugi was not going to bring up.

Mumbling under his breath, Yugi simply added that the look 'suited him'. Something Kaiba didn't disagree with, which made Yugi's cheek tinge with pink.

x

* * *

x

By the time the main course was finished, the two dinner companions had traded questions and answers as fervently as they had traded attacks in previous duels. And both of them felt that the evening was the ideal combination of invigorating and relaxing – topped off with excellent cuisine.

Yugi ordered dessert – floating islands on a salted caramel base – while Kaiba requested a coffee. Sensing the night coming to a close and emboldened by their open conversations, Yugi decided to take a step that was both dangerous and possibly detrimental. He asked a question that could have ruined everything, but one that he needed answering before moving forward; lest he go mad with indecision and a lack of clarity.

"Kaiba. I have one last question for you. And I really need you to be clear with this one."

Taking a sip of coffee, Kaiba suggested Yugi go ahead.

Whatever Kaiba thought of the man sitting across from him, however brave he had been in the past, he did not expect the brutal forwardness of the question that followed. And for a moment he choked on his coffee.

"Are we simply two ex-rivals having a friendly dinner. Or, is this a date?"

Silence reigned. Yugi's spoon was laden with soft meringue, but it lay forgotten in his hand, gently resting against the bowl, amethyst eyes fixed on the face in front of him, awaiting an answer.

Kaiba's mind searched itself, but no matter how vague his initial intentions had been in inviting the other to dinner, he went with how he now felt about the situation, having spent almost three hours trading questions and quips with the man in front of him.

"I suppose you could call this a date."

That one statement said so simply and confidently hung in the air for a moment until Yugi took it and responded.

"I see. Good. I'm glad."

x

* * *

x

Neither duellist said anything more until they were in the car, the vehicle smoothly moving ever closer to Yugi's home, where they would part ways. Yugi was frowning in worry out of the window, wholeheartedly worried about what he was about to do next. He recognised the streets as they passed, well aware that he would be home in less than five minutes. It was now or never. Well, perhaps not never, but who knows if Kaiba would even wish to meet up once again after tonight. Licking his dry lips, he turned to his rival who was sitting on the other side of the car, also staring out the window intently. Yugi could see the grim expression on his face and he let out a small huff of air before reaching over and placing his hand on Kaiba's arm. The brunette was startled out of his reverie and he turned to Yugi, a question on his lips. But no words followed.

Yugi gently reached up with his other arm for Kaiba's collar, pulling him toward him slowly – giving him time to pull away if that was what he wished – and softly pressed his lips onto the other man's. They were oddly cool, but Yugi found the feeling very satisfying and he applied more pressure, aware that Kaiba had momentarily stilled on contact. Leaving things chaste and simple, Yugi broke the kiss, pulling away. However, fast as lightening, the CEO's arm shot out and grabbed his collar in turn, wrenching him closer with far more ferocity than Yugi would have dared. A small sound of surprise left Yugi's throat as their lips met again, his seat belt straining against the pressure Kaiba was inflicting on him, but he found himself enjoying the unexpected move. Kaiba opened his mouth ever so slightly and Yugi took the opportunity to deepen the kiss for a moment, before they broke apart. As they looked at each other, both shocked in their own way, they knew that this was enough for tonight. A leap far beyond the expected had occurred and it was best to be slow. They had a complicated past. Rushing into things would likely spell disaster.

The car came to a halt as they stared at one another. Yugi unbuckled his seat-belt, hand reaching for the door handle. But at the last second, he dived back across the seat and left one last kiss on his ex-rival's lip, giving him an almost apologetic smile as he pulled back and left the car.

x

* * *

x


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was only when Kaiba stepped through the front door of his home that he finally reflected on what had just taken place in the car. Where had any of that come from? Everything he did was with purpose, intent and strategy backing it up, but tonight all of that had gone out of the window.

Sighing, he removed his coat, glancing around at the darkened hallway suddenly remembering how empty the house seemed without Mokuba there. Although, perhaps it was for the best on this strange night. He knew how discerning he could be and no doubt he would have questions on how the night went. Or even on how the night had come about. It wasn't something Kaiba felt like sharing.

Deciding to make a cup of coffee before returning to his home office for a few hours, the tall man made his way to the kitchen, finally flicking on the lights inside; he was content to let the hallways sit in darkness.

He sat at the counter, allowing the scent to settle his mind, attempting to reflect on what had happened with precision and calm.

Yugi had kissed him. His ex-rival had all but demanded to know if they were on a date, then kissed him. And he had then kissed him in return. Had he finally gone mad?

Groaning and running a hand through his hair, the CEO thought back. Were there signs in the past that this was coming? Granted, he didn't interact with Yugi as much as he had with the Pharaoh. So, who knows? And if he were being honest with himself, Kaiba had never really found himself interested in anyone, but if he had, he would have thought that person would have a character similar to Atem, not Yugi. Someone fierce, challenging and a lot like himself. Whether they were male or female wasn't an issue. He had never shown any true inclination to either, and yet here was. Some part of him had clearly decided that soft spoken, agreeable and unflinchingly kind Yugi Moto was worthy of at least a little part of him. Although, hadn't Yugi always been the only other that Kaiba considered worthy of anything, besides himself and Mokuba of course. Yugi meaning both the namesake and the Pharaoh.

"Ugh, what have I gotten myself into?" Kaiba said aloud, voice echoing in the empty room.

x

* * *

x

Across town, Yugi was also reflecting on the night in question, his heart still hammering in his chest as he brought a mug of tea to his bedroom – avoiding his grandfather in the process. Closing the door and setting the hot beverage down, he let out a nervous breath, throwing his jacket onto his bed. He had wanted to be as confident as he could manage in the car, but now that he was alone the internal panic was bubbling to the surface. Shrugging out of his waistcoat he folded it over the back of his desk chair, gripping the chair's back hard.

He had kissed Kaiba. Twice. And Kaiba – the Seto Kaiba – had kissed him back, rather hard too.

Heat formed in his cheeks and Yugi allowed himself a small laugh at his fortune. He had known his own hopes for tonight, deep down, but didn't dare assume that Kaiba shared them. That's why he had been so clear in his last question to the other man. But Kaiba had confirmed it. Where did that leave them now?

Sitting down and sipping his jasmine tea, Yugi suddenly grew worried that the CEO would regret what had occurred. Kaiba didn't deal well with things he was uncomfortable with. Granted, neither did Yugi, but he knew that if he felt it necessary, Kaiba would cut him out of his life entirely if he wished to erase this evening.

The King of Games truly hoped that wouldn't be the case. Time would tell and more importantly, no matter how he himself felt about it, Yugi would let Kaiba pull back if that was what he felt to be right for him. The blue-eyed man had so much stress in his life already. Yugi would not add to it.

A heavy sigh left him at the possibility of that path.

He hadn't even really perceived his attraction to Kaiba before now. In fact, Yugi had only ever had one crush before. Naturally – obviously – this had been on Téa. But the years had softened it back into a firm friendship. His inclination toward Kaiba was completely different to that. It had formed from simply wishing to see the man more, spend time in his company – enjoy his company in a way they hadn't had a chance to in the past.

God, would Kaiba actually let him get to know him like that? As far as Yugi was aware, the man didn't really do relationships. For heaven's sake, trying to get him to admit to friendship was near impossible, never mind pushing for anything else.

Glancing up at the photos framing the wall in front of his desk, Yugi bit his lip and laughed softly, catching sight of a group picture from Battle City. Sitting centre frame was Atem himself, albeit when he was in control of Yugi's body, but the features were very clearly the Pharaoh's and it warmed Yugi to see this picture every day.

"Pharaoh, if you were here I have no doubt that you'd know exactly the right thing to say. Though, I don't know how you would have felt if I tried to pursue Kaiba while we still shared a body…"

Smiling at his own silliness, Yugi suddenly felt better. Looking at the surprisingly soft expression on his partner's face in the photo, Yugi was filled with reassurance. Everything would work out in the end. Even if this didn't pan out as he hoped, he'd find his way. He had Atem's confidence and surety buried in him somewhere. It would shine through when needed.

"He asked about you this evening," Yugi continued, speaking fondly, hoping that in some way his words would reach the intended recipient. "I think, in his own way, he's trying to get to know you. At least little pieces of you. I doubt he ever would have allowed himself to ask you face-to-face but talking to me doesn't seem to cost him any amount of pride. And likewise, I find you in Kaiba too. You're both stubborn, confident to the extreme and deeply reserved."

Resting his cheek on one palm, Yugi suddenly rolled his eyes.

"He criticised my preference for wearing a collar. Honestly, I hope he wasn't getting at something. I'd be mortified. And no, I didn't tell him that those accessories came more from your personal taste than my own. At least they did once upon a time, I find myself more drawn to them now too. Granted, you always had far more style than I could ever manage, and we looked very much the same. How you managed it… I would say that it was the bonus of being an Egyptian King, but I think it was just you. You had such a natural flair for, well, everything. My hair even looked better when you were in control!"

Yugi's smile gave way to a more sombre expression all of a sudden. Years did nothing to lessen the loss of Atem, but Yugi held their mutual memories so close that he refused to give over completely to sadness. Their time together was a happy one and he would hold true to that for the rest of his life, even if every now and again he couldn't hold back the melancholy.

A beep pulled Yugi from his thoughts and he jumped, turning to glance at the abandoned jacket on the bed, before retrieving the phone from within. Sitting back in place, he woke the screen, the flash indicating a message.

'Have you had much time to explore the puzzle game?'

Yugi blinked at Kaiba's words. Before breaking into a grin.

Glancing at them once more, he turned back to the photograph.

"For such a direct man, Kaiba sure knows how to use one subject to avoid another? He's always used games to suss out his opponent's state of mind – and this is no different!"

Yugi knew the CEO would not bring up any portion of what had happened tonight in conversation, so this was the man trying to figure out Yugi's intentions without allowing any embarrassment to fall upon himself.

'Not as much time as I would like, but I'm enjoying it so far.'

Yugi read over the message carefully before sending it.

Setting aside his phone, he stood up. He really did need to solve that puzzle of Kaiba's, because no matter the subtext of that message, the other was likely to ask about it regardless.

Once changed into comfortable clothes, Yugi stayed up well into the night working on the game. He hadn't lied, he really was enjoying this _too_.

x

* * *

x

The next day, halfway around the world, Mokuba awoke with a grumble at the sound of his alarm. Why on earth was it set? It was Saturday! Punching the snooze button, he rolled over onto his back, stretching and yawning his way into the waking world. Damn it, he was immediately beyond going back to sleep. And it was only 7am.

"Typical," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Pulling his phone to him from under his pillow, he checked his messages.

"Huh, nothing from Seto. That's odd."

Chewing on his lip, Mokuba glanced at the clock again, deciding that it might be safe to call the elder Kaiba. It was 4pm in Japan? That should be a quiet enough time if his brother was working on a Saturday. And it was his brother, of course he'd be working.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Mokuba dialled and hit the call button.

It took far more rings than usual before his brother picked up.

"Mokuba," came the sturdy tone.

"Hey! How's it going?"

There was pause. "Isn't this a tad early for you on a Saturday, little brother?" The voice was mocking and Mokuba childishly stuck out his tongue, even if the one it was aimed at would never see the action.

"My alarm went off. Guess I forgot that it was the weekend when I set it last night."

"You're not working yourself too hard are you?" Kaiba's voice was deadly serious, but Mokuba snickered.

"That's a rather rich question coming from you, Seto! But no, I'm doing just fine. I'm studying enough, but not overdoing it. I'm fairly confident about the exams starting next week."

"I'm glad to hear it. I have full confidence in you."

This time, the younger brother beamed and thanked him, before switching the conversation away from himself.

"So, anything interesting happen since I left? Have you seen Yugi at all? His friends were leaving after me, right?"

The long pause was enough of a warning sign as Mokuba could have hoped for. It was unusual for his brother to falter at any question, let alone such a simple one.

"Seto?" he probed.

"Listen Mokuba, Roland has just stepped into the office. I'll have to let you go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Mokuba gaped as he heard a click, signalling that his brother had hung up on him. Pulling the phone away from his ear he frowned down at it. Something strange was definitely going on.

"You're not getting off that easily, Seto."

Grinning, Mokuba immediately searched for Yugi's number in his contacts.

x

* * *

x

Yugi was busy carrying boxes up the stairs from the storage room onto the shop floor, dropping the last one with a heavy sigh of relief. Dusting off his hands, he moved to unpack one when his phone began to ring in his pocket. Luckily there were no customers in, so Yugi had no qualms about answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yugi!"

"Mokuba, hi!"

Nerves suddenly shot up his spine. As much as Yugi was delighted to hear from Mokuba, receiving a call from Kaiba's younger brother less than a day after he had gone on a date with said brother immediately signalled trouble. Swallowing hard, Yugi attempted to keep his tone light when he asked how Mokuba felt to be back in the UK. But it was clear the other hadn't called to talk about himself, as the subject of his brother's odd response on the phone moments earlier came up almost immediately.

Yugi laughed lightly to disguise his panic. He wasn't a good liar and Mokuba was more perceptive than most.

Making ten million excuses in a single breath, Yugi apologised and declared he had to go, as there was a customer just after entering the shop.

However, the fact that Mokuba hadn't heard the bell over the door in the background coupled with how similar Yugi's reaction had been to his brother's told Mokuba that something really huge was going on.

x

* * *

x

A week had passed and thankfully Mokuba's mind was preoccupied with exams, so Kaiba didn't have to keep coming up with excuses for his behaviour last weekend each time they spoke on the phone. It was lunchtime on Friday and Kaiba's schedule was rather hectic later in the afternoon, so he permitted himself to sit back in his office chair and take a breather.

Hunger was something he was not immune to unfortunately and he knew he would have to eat something soon. Sick of the four walls around him, he stood, intending to grab his coat and step out for half an hour. However, he stopped at the blinking light that now winked at him from his mobile phone on the desk. It had been set on silent for the last hour during his conference call with Industrial Illusions.

He grabbed it and opened the message immediately.

It was from Yugi. An inconsequential message – one of many that they had traded over the past few days. But unusually, he found he didn't mind the light conversation that interrupted his daily schedule.

'Joey called me last night with some news. I think you'll find it entertaining…'

Kaiba's brow raised.

His response was as to-the-point and acerbic as it always was where the blonde was concerned.

'I doubt anything Wheeler has to say would interest me. You should know better by now.'

Yugi clearly didn't shy from the biting tone, for his reply was equally swift.

'Oh, really? Well then perhaps you don't want to hear how one of your fangirls has basically been harassing him ever since she found out that Joey knows you?'

Kaiba couldn't help the uncontrolled smirk that formed on his lips as soon as he finished reading. Yugi's not-so-innocent tone made it all the more amusing. Kaiba was not known to be tolerant of inappropriate fans himself, but they were welcome to cause untold bother to Joey Wheeler.

'Who knew the insane fans would ever be of use to me?'

And suddenly his day had improved.

Kaiba was still smirking when he picked up his coat and entered the elevator. Peering down at his phone, it suddenly occurred to him that Yugi had shared this with him for no reason other than to entertain him. It was an odd thought. And entertainment that came at the slight expense of his friend even?

He found himself dialling Yugi's number.

"Care to divulge the full story to me in person, over lunch?"

x

* * *

x

"She's been following him around in between classes, asking questions. Joey said he can barely eat his lunch in peace. She's an economics student."

Yugi's laughter was light and fresh. Kaiba hid most of his smirk behind his coffee cup.

They were back where they had met only weeks previous. Like that day, Fodges & Higgis was a state of calm, the café's visitors each content at their tables, reading or enjoying quiet conversation. The two duellists who sat in the window seat were no different.

Yugi took a bite of his carrot cake, the cream cheese frosting coating his fork.

"Although, I have to admit it is rather terrifying. The adoration those fans have for you Kaiba. She even asked what breakfast cereal you ate."

Kaiba was nonplussed, glad that Joey knew so little of him. Who knew what the blonde would tell the world if they asked?

"I had enough of that nonsense when Vivian Wong was half stalking me during the KC Grand Championship. Although, apparently I wasn't the only one?"

Yugi blushed immediately, raising his hands in surrender.

"She was intense alright. Don't get me wrong, I was flattered, but equally scared. At least you have a security team. Oh, I meant to tell you! I completed the puzzle game, both the physical and holographic puzzles."

Kaiba was taken aback. Even for the most skilled of gamers, that puzzle should have presented more of a challenge.

"That was much faster than I anticipated."

Yugi smiled. "Puzzles are kind of my specialty. But I really loved it. I wrote up some notes on the experience, I can email them over to you later if you like? But I can absolutely say that Gramps would love to stock them when they hit the market, if that's still agreeable to you?"

"That's perfect, Yugi. And yes, I will provide ample stock for your grandfather. I'm hoping its release will be in the first half of this year. I look forward to reading your thoughts on the solving methods."

Draining his cup, Kaiba was surprised to feel regret upon glancing at his watch. He was due back to the office in fifteen minutes. Yugi noticed their lunch coming to a close and took the final bite of his cake, pushing the plate to the side. He was anxious at how short today's encounter had been, but understood that the taller man had a tight schedule to keep. He even looked tired, which was somewhat unusual for the CEO despite his hectic lifestyle.

"Busy afternoon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I'm booked solid between 2.15pm and 6.30pm. One of our distribution managers missed a rather important conference call earlier this week. I'm meeting with him personally later today."

The sheer threat in Kaiba's voice was rather alarming and Yugi silently wished the poor guy good luck.

"I'm covering the shop until 6pm today, but…"

Yugi hesitated. A busy Kaiba was not one willing to offer up his time easily. However, the man had suggested lunch, so perhaps he would be more agreeable than Yugi was assuming.

"If I dropped by your office after 6.30pm with dinner, would you be free to spend some time?"

Kaiba looked at Yugi strangely then, as if trying to figure out something in his eyes.

"You wish to come to the office and have dinner with me there?"

Yugi nodded. "Do you like Korean barbeque?"

x

* * *

x


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yugi glanced at the overwhelming number of buttons on the elevator panel in front of him. Thankfully, he knew Kaiba's office was at the very top – of course it was. Where else would it be but where the CEO could lord over the landscape of Domino City.

No one had so much as glanced at him when he made his way through reception. Clearly Kaiba had informed the few employees who inhabited the ground floor of his arrival. And most likely told them to mind their own business.

Hitting the penthouse button, the doors closed in front of him. Yugi switched the bag in his hand to the other arm while he worked his scarf from around his neck. It was warm in the building and he was suddenly regretting the check scarf he had opted for. Glancing down at his attire, Yugi hoped the choice of a blue jumper – just visible beneath his coat- didn't look like he was trying too hard. He had simply pulled it over his grey shirt before leaving the shop, without really acknowledging that it was the known preferred colour of his dinner companion.

"I really need to stop overthinking everything," Yugi muttered. Speaking of overthinking, he also hoped the food he had brought was adequate. He had dropped into his favourite Korean restaurant after making the pre-order. The scent was mouth-watering, and everything was packed away in neat individual containers, complete with eating utensils and a bottle of non-alcoholic plum wine he had brought from home.

A ding signalled the elevators arrival and as Yugi stepped out he was met with Roland. Roland stopped and nodded to him.

Yugi greeted him with a smile, "Oh, hi. Is he- is Kaiba in his-"

Roland interrupted him in a calm manner. "Mr Kaiba has just finished up his last meeting. He is in his office."

He pointed to the double doors at the end of the corridor. Yugi nodded his thanks and stepped around the tall man, missing the curiosity on the other's face as he turned to watch him.

Knocking, Yugi heard a sharp order to enter from the other side of the doors. With a breath he pushed open the handle of the right-hand door and stepped inside.

x

* * *

x

Kaiba was standing off to the side of his desk, several papers clutched in his hands, reading them with notable attention. He glanced up at the intruder, but whomever he had thought was standing there, it wasn't Yugi, for his frown immediately fell away into a neutral expression and he lowered the papers.

"Yugi, you're early."

"I hope that's ok? Roland said you were finished up, but I don't want to disturb you."

Kaiba shook his head and stepped behind his desk, popping the pages into a folder and stowing them in one of the drawers.

"No, it's fine. Come in."

As soon as Yugi shut the door, he grew a tad anxious. However, he busied himself dishing out the food he had brought. Silence reigned as Kaiba selected two glasses from the side table and filled them from the bottle handed him. Yugi could sense that Kaiba found it unusual to eat in his office and he worried over the suggestion of this venue. But here they were and he was going to make the best of it.

"The view is amazing, Kaiba," Yugi said, as he sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the CEO's desk, folding his scarf over the armrest and tilting his head toward the broad windows that showcased the very best of the city skyline. Kaiba glanced back before sitting down himself.

"I agree. Even Domino has its visual charms, particularly at night."

They each took a bite of their food and immediately Yugi was happy with his selection, as Kaiba's face turned to satisfaction.

"Is it ok?" he asked, just to be sure, putting his down for a moment to shrug out of his coat.

"It is," was the simple answer he got. That meant the other was enjoying it, but in Kaiba speak.

The taller man then looked over at him properly, for the first time truly noticing Yugi's attire. The King of Games didn't miss how Kaiba's eyes seemed to linger on the jumper before turning away.

x

* * *

x

"That was enjoyable, Yugi."

The shorter duellist smiled and nodded, tidying away the now empty boxes back into the bag.

"Glad you liked it. The gang prefers Mongolian or Chinese on the rare occasion we order out, so it's nice to find someone who shares my tastes. What's your favourite food though?"

Kaiba blinked at being asked such a trivial question.

"I suppose it's Filet mignon."

Yugi laughed. Of course, only the very best. "And mine is a standard burger. Could we be more different?"

"I see why you and Mokuba get along so well. Although his love of hamburgers is only triumphed by his love of chocolate parfait. Honestly, he could devour ten plates of the stuff."

Yugi thought chocolate parfait sounded rather delicious. In fact, he should have brought dessert. He said as much to Kaiba.

"I'm not overly fond of sweet items myself. Don't worry about it."

Yugi looked aghast. "Not even chocolate?"

"In moderation. And at least 70% cocoa when possible."

Yugi wanted to smile at the serious tone Kaiba felt necessary for discussing chocolate, but he felt that might insult the man sitting opposite him.

He opened his mouth to ask if the other enjoyed white chocolate, as he himself did, but as soon as he moved to speak Kaiba's phone rang. His personal phone.

Yugi wasn't insulted when Kaiba tilted the device toward him to read the caller identity. However, he was surprised when Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, before he hit a button to ignore it.

There was only a few seconds of silence before Yugi's phone rang from within his discarded jacket. Yugi froze and Kaiba's eyes widened further, immediately connecting the dots. Yugi's caller was clearly the brother he had just attempted to avoid.

Yugi was having similar thoughts, reflecting on the call from Mokuba the week before. The younger boy was finished his exams today. No doubt his curiosity about the prior events now had free reign in his head to push him into further investigation.

Yugi stood awkwardly, intending to retrieve it.

"Don't answer that."

Kaiba's words brooked no argument. That was definitely an order. Yugi looked at him with a question clear in his eyes.

"It's Mokuba, isn't it."

The elder Kaiba grit his teeth before nodding.

"He called last week," the shorter duellist admitted. "I'm not sure what it was about, but I'm guessing-"

Kaiba cursed under his breath.

Yugi's face softened into a small smile. "It seems he's as determined as you can be when he wants answers."

The CEO smiled slightly, before huffing out a breath. "Unfortunately, yes. I expect an interrogation any day."

"You can tell him, you know. If you like."

"Tell him what exactly?" Kaiba challenged, his tone even, ready to measure Yugi's answer.

However, the other duellist wasn't willing to have his feather's ruffled. Though his cheeks were a tad red, he shrugged casually. "Tell him whatever you're comfortable with."

Not one to shy away, Kaiba fixed him with a look. "So, I'm to tell him that I, Seto Kaiba, went on a date with you, Yugi Moto, last week. And today we not only met for lunch, but are currently having dinner, alone, in my office?"

Yugi shrugged. "Sounds about right."

Kaiba rolled his eyes at the other's attitude. "Of course you'd be the 'honesty is the best policy' type. Maybe I should have you talk to him."

That stopped Yugi short and he immediately held up his hands. "No way. He's your brother. Plus, he'll think I'm kidding. Coming from you it couldn't be anything less than the truth."

There was a slight pause as he mentally agreed with this fact. Not that he would actually expect Yugi to speak to his brother.

"Kaiba, you know I don't expect anything you don't want to give."

There was a beat of silence.

Kaiba froze, the words hitting him more profoundly than Yugi would ever realise.

"You do what feels right to you. No pressure. At all."

It suddenly struck Kaiba why he had allowed Yugi into his life in the first place. The other man was the exact opposite of himself. He was readily prepared for those around him to be just who they were, without expecting or demanding anything of them.

His thoughts came out in words carelessly chosen, demonstrating his curiosity almost too openly.

"Are you so unconcerned with your own happiness that you allow others to do whatever they wish?" He hadn't meant it to sound like an insult, but Yugi didn't shy from the harsh words.

"I want happiness for myself, yes. But I also want it for those around me. I suppose it's that simple really."

Kaiba almost wanted to rail against such a statement, but he found he couldn't. There was no deception behind what the other way saying, no subtext or hidden meaning. And despite such an attitude leaving a man open to weakness, Kaiba found that he didn't see the other as weak for it. Anyone who knew themselves so clearly and could define their person so clear cut and simply deserved respect. Very few people truly knew themselves. Kaiba understood himself, but he found that very few people around him were as self-aware. He realised that Yugi was just as sure in himself.

The phone had stopped ringing and Kaiba finally relaxed, mulling over his thoughts as Yugi watched him.

"I have a question," the blue-eyed man finally said. Yugi's eyebrows rose at the unexpected turn in conversation.

"Is that why you won in the duel against the Pharaoh? Skill and strategies notwithstanding, is that why you _wanted_ to win? To ensure his happiness?"

Yugi suddenly sighed. Kaiba almost regretted his words.

"Ah, yes, that's exactly it. Honestly, I would have loved nothing more than for him to stay. With me. But do you know what would have happened if he lost?"

No, Kaiba didn't know.

"He would have been trapped in the puzzle for another few thousand years. As a disembodied spirit. I think I often forgot that he died so long ago, because he got to live with and through me."

Kaiba balked at the idea of being trapped anywhere, let alone for numerous millennia. Locked in the dark, having forgotten anything and everything about yourself. The idea made his skin crawl.

"I forced myself to focus on the game," Yugi continued, looking up. "To win for him so he could be happy. It was only when I had already won that I fully realised what that meant. But I don't regret it."

Kaiba sat forward, his face a picture of seriousness, leaning his hands on the desk. "I see."

They were both quiet, lost to their thoughts. But Yugi suddenly lit up, catching the other's attention.

"Do you know what one of my favourite memories from Battle City is?"

Kaiba's right eyebrow rose in question, reeling from the turnaround.

"When you and the Pharaoh duelled Lumis and Umbra. It was amazing seeing you two work as a team – well, when you finally did decide to work as a team. And I wasn't there to witness it, but I imagine you were both equally impressive when duelling Dartz."

Kaiba's mind drifted back to the rare moments they had paired up and he agreed that they had made an impressive team. Of course they had.

"What made you think of that?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. It just popped into my head. Though, Battle City seems like a lifetime ago now, doesn't it?"

Kaiba agreed. He glanced over his shoulder at the city below, remembering how it had been filled with duels, his holographic monsters taking over the very streets that were now laden with cars and traffic.

"Things seemed to remain the same for so long," Yugi said softly. "Until they didn't. And now they're even more removed than before."

There was no intended suggestion behind the words, but even Kaiba was surprised by how they sounded to his ears and Yugi – judging by his awkward smile – was thinking along similar lines.

x

* * *

x

A silence followed, where they both sat in their seats and stared at one another. Finally, Yugi stood. Kaiba sat up straight at the sudden movement.

"Please don't kill me for doing this, but here goes…"

Kaiba watched Yugi step around the desk but continued to say nothing. Yugi's boots carried him to the right-hand armrest of the CEO's rather intimidating chair and he put his hand out, turning the chair toward him slightly, before leaning over and placing a firm kiss on the other's lips.

He didn't have to wait long for a reaction.

He felt Kaiba's hand move up to his arm and then around his waist, pulling him in closer, causing him to lose balance and be pushed completely into the other.

Kaiba's other hand came up and slid into his hair, gripping the strands there with unquestionable strength.

After a minute, Yugi pulled back slightly for a breath, but Kaiba's arms remained in place.

"This is kind of strange isn't it?"

Kaiba nodded slightly, his expression betraying nothing, but it wasn't stern or unhappy. "Yes, this is one thing I never expected from you. Or me, for that matter."

"But, it's all right? With you?"

"Do you honestly believe I would entertain it if it wasn't very much all right?"

Those words were all Yugi needed.

Instead of moving back to kiss him, he reached for the man's blue tie, loosening the knot and opening the first two buttons of the collar beneath. Kaiba froze as soon as he touched the buttons but seemed to relax when Yugi didn't continue down. Instead, the shorter duellist leaned in and pressed his lips to the exposed neck there, working up to the underside of Kaiba's jaw - though careful not to leave any marks.

Kaiba was floored by how good it felt and he unconsciously tilted his head back slightly. Yugi continued around to the other side, before making his way back up to meet his lips, kissing with real fervour now – a pace that Kaiba met with equal intention and energy.

His hands roamed down Yugi's back, the pressure of his touch leaving tingles in their wake. Yugi gasped into the other's mouth when his hands reached his lower back. Kaiba must have decided he liked the sound, for he reached lower and Yugi kissed harder, actually daring to nibble the other's lower lip. Kaiba drew back instantly, looking at Yugi with clear curiosity.

"I see now," Kaiba said, smirk forming.

"See what?" Yugi asked, confusion clouding his face.

"The biting, the collar… it all makes sense."

Yugi gaped.

"How does that make sense? You're clutching at straws, Kaiba. Maybe- maybe you're the one reflecting that onto me? Did you ever think of that?"

Kaiba looked affronted for a moment.

"Oh, really?"

He immediately leaned in and brought his teeth down on Yugi's neck, not really biting, but very much making it look and feel as if that was his exact intention.

Yugi made a noise of panic, but upon realising that the teeth weren't closing in and around him any more than in threat, he calmed. Who knew Kaiba could be fun at a time like this?

"Am I expected to beg for mercy now, is that it?" Yugi asked.

"If you like," was Kaiba's sly answer when he pulled back. "Although, it's not like I could do much damage with that ever-present collar in the way, is it?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow and lifted his hands to the buckle at the front, undoing it and pulling it away from his neck.

"Better?"

x

* * *

x


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Yugi and Kaiba had parted shortly after ten on Friday evening, without making any strict plans to meet up again. So, it was a complete coincidence that Kaiba spotted his dinner companion the very next day on the streets of Domino. And despite himself, the CEO found his eyes lingered on the duellist, without the inclination to go up and announce himself.

Yugi was alone, wearing a long purple scarf that laid heavily over a grey wool coat, his hair as wild as ever. He was strolling down a street in West Domino, a good distance from his home but an area populated with little restaurants and amazing pastry shops that attracted a good number of the city's residents – no-matter how far away they lived. He was carrying a small brown box and a coffee cup, the steam racing out of the lid's lip and into the cool air.

Kaiba suddenly came around to the fact he had stopped beside his car, gloved hand still on the door handle, the other gripping his briefcase. No doubt his driver was wondering what on earth he was doing. Yugi, however, didn't notice that he had a singular audience observing him from across the road.

Pulling open the car door, the tall man stepped inside and out of sight in one quick motion, stowing the briefcase beside him. The engine instantly started, but he halted his driver.

"Wait. I want to look over some things before heading back." It was a complete lie, but naturally none of his employees would question him.

"Very good, sir. Let me know when you are ready."

The were parked in a secure spot, outside of the restaurant Kaiba had just had a quick lunch meeting in – he hadn't been impressed when the date had been pushed back from last Thursday to a Saturday and even less so when it was over lunch. But he wanted the event over and done with, so he had agreed to the time and place begrudgingly and the singular investor who had been bemoaning over one incident after another was now satisfied – peace restored, for the moment at least.

But now the impromptu appointment had led to an indirect encounter with Yugi.

Taking out his phone, Kaiba brought up the last message between them. It was sent that very morning.

The King of Games had thanked him for having dinner with him the night before, which Kaiba had yet to respond to. His eyes drifted up to the window, Yugi was almost beyond his line of sight.

He momentarily felt strange, looking at the man in question and back down at the one-sided conversation. Before he could dissect his actions, he opened the opposite car door, climbing out and allowing a car to pass by before he spoke.

"Yugi," he called, not shouting, but loud enough for the other man to do a full turn, surprise blossoming on his face.

"Hi," Yugi said as he got a little closer, still standing on the far sidewalk, his coffee cup raised in greeting.

Kaiba crossed, briskly, standing tall when he was in front of him.

"What are you doing on this side of town, Kaiba? Anything nice?"

Kaiba huffed out a breath that sent a mist of disdain into the cold air. "Hardly. A meeting in the restaurant across the way. I rarely allow for lunch meetings, let alone in tiny restaurants that can't even make a decent coffee."

Yugi looked both sympathetic and amused, his lip turned up on one side and his head cocked.

"At least it's done now, right?"

The blue-eyed man made a noise of agreement, shooting the restaurant in question a side-eye glower.

"Are your Saturdays always so…" Yugi trailed off, his eyes suggesting the word 'unpleasant' to Kaiba.

"Yes, they are," the other confirmed. "Although, I limit the number of appointments at the weekend. I have one more in twenty-five minutes, but that's it. Who knows how long it will run on though."

Yugi gave him a small smile, aware that this was the beginning of the end of this brief encounter, especially if Kaiba had to get back across town.

"Well, hopefully the next one won't be too painful?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, scepticism so evident in his expression that Yugi couldn't help but laugh.

"Speaking of which, I had better go," the CEO announced.

Yugi nodded, his laugh falling into a small smile. Kaiba turned back to cross the road, but Yugi suddenly stepped forward.

"Oh, here! Since your last one was so unsatisfactory."

Kaiba felt the warm cup of coffee being pushed into his left hand, his leather glove closing around it automatically.

"It's from the chocolatier around the corner," Yugi said, not registering the look of surprise on the taller man's face. "But their coffee is even better than their hot chocolate. No sugar, with a dash of milk – I hope that's ok? I only had two sips. Enjoy!"

And with that, Yugi was waving in goodbye, expression particularly bright.

Kaiba stood there for a beat too long, before he pulled himself together, looking down at and gripping the drink in his hands more firmly. He made his way back to the car, instructing his driver to hurry despite it being him that caused the delay. It was only when they were safely on the road that he focused his attention on the drink Yugi had given him. It was a gesture that was so typical of Yugi, but so unfamiliar for him to be on the receiving end of. Raising it to his mouth, he took a sip, having no qualms about drinking from the same cup as the other, especially considering they had now kissed numerous times.

The caffeine hit was instant and as rich as one could hope for. There was a faint chocolatey hit in the flavour, but it was absolutely divine. He both savoured and devoured it, bringing the empty cup with him to his office for reasons he couldn't really fathom, but determined that it would serve as a reminder to get in touch with Yugi sooner rather than later.

x

* * *

x

Yugi set down the box of chocolates he had picked up on the kitchen counter, next to the groceries he had fetched on the way back, reflecting on his chance encounter with Kaiba as he put them away.

When his task was complete, he popped open the chocolates and selected a Turkish delight from inside, popping it into his mouth. As he chewed, he thought over what Kaiba had said about chocolate the night before, his hand unconsciously reaching for the collar around his neck, blushing slightly at his bold move of removing it for the CEO. For some reason the action felt very intimate.

So lost in thought as he was, Yugi didn't hear his grandfather enter the room, having come up from the shop downstairs. He jumped out of skin when Mr Muto placed a hand on his shoulder, whirling around in horror to see the elderly man's laughing face.

"Grampa!"

"What has my grandson so distracted, hm?" he asked, the question so simple that Yugi's spluttering response immediately raised questions.

Yugi pushed the box of chocolates in his direction as a blatant diversion, but his grandfather fell for it, delight on his face, busying himself with avoiding the coffee-flavoured treats in favour of the strawberry and mango options. Yugi let him, shaking his head in amusement and exasperation, but glad to have ended the conversation that was clearly brewing. Well, perhaps 'ended' was too optimistic? Delayed might be a better way to describe it.

"Any plans for the rest of the day?" his grandfather finally asked, three chocolates later. Yugi shrugged. "Not really, do you want me to watch the shop? I don't mind."

Mr Muto shook his head, declaring that he was fully capable.

Yugi's phone then beeped from his pocket and taking it out he saw Kaiba's name flash on the screen. He looked up just in time to see his grandfather leaning over without an inch of subtlety to see who it was from. Yugi ducked out of view, leaving the kitchen as the other Muto huffed a laugh at his expense, opening the message in the privacy of their living room.

'Thank you for the coffee.'

Yugi's grin was immediate and he was suddenly very glad that he had given it to the man. He sat on the sofa and placed his phone down, letting his head fall against the soft backrest. He knew that any sort of friendship with Kaiba would be unusual, but this was surprisingly easy. Neither of them knew what the heck was going on, that was true, but things seemed to be playing out nicely. Without forcing it, they spent time together – though Yugi was careful not to haunt the other with constant messaging, as he knew how busy and how private his ex-rival was. Yet, Yugi didn't mind the casual approach they had to whatever was going on. Frankly, it was nice. And if he were being completely honest with himself, catching Kaiba's attention had always been a thrill. Sure, it was a little dangerous in the beginning, all those years ago. But when Kaiba became Atem's rival, it was thrilling to go up against him – even when Yugi himself had a backseat in their interactions.

A second beep had Yugi sitting up, attention immediately drawn to the screen once more.

'I'll need the name of the place that coffee came from.'

Yugi laughed. It would seem he had found Kaiba's new favourite caffeine dealer. He sent on the name and address and heard no more for the evening.

x

* * *

x

The shop was closed for the night and his grandfather had gone out. Yugi attempted to ask where he was going, but Mr Muto claimed that if Yugi was allowed have secrets, the elderly man was permitted to keep his own. Not wanting to delve any further into that, Yugi had backed off. But judging by the orders not to lock him out, his aging family member wouldn't be late. The clock had just struck nine when Yugi sat down to watch a movie, pulling a ridiculously large grey house jumper over his t-shirt. Cosy and soft, the warm fabric fell almost as far as his knees, making it perfect for lounging.

He had just picked up a bowl of grapes he had prepared and popped one in his mouth when the bell rang for the front door. Jumping slightly, he sat up and paused the opening credits. Did his grandfather forget his key?

Pulling another grape off of the vine, he hopped up and made his way towards the stairs.

Undoing the lock, he pulled back the door, peering around it into the night with a little trepidation.

"Kaiba?"

Yugi was a little stunned, but there the man was, dressed in the same pristine charcoal suit he had been wearing earlier that day, a new, and obviously hot, coffee clutched in his hand. Had he only come from the office now?

Kaiba's face was stern, but he nodded his head in greeting, his expression shifting slightly as his eyes dropped down Yugi's body, taking in the woolly jumper that was at least four sizes too large.

"Nice jumper, Yugi."

The spikey-haired man instantly looked down at himself in slight horror upon realising what he was wearing, before standing up straight and squaring his face into a serious and unsuccessfully neutral expression.

"Ah, yes. Well… it's comfortable."

"It must be," Kaiba said quietly, a smirk growing on his lips. "You could fit at least two other people in there."

Yugi crossed his arms defensively, but the effect was completely ruined by the additional length on the sleeves, which fell far over his actual hands and when he folded them, looked like some sort of bizarre, backwards straight-jacket.

Noticing this, Yugi cracked a smile, giving into the less-than-tidy picture he currently presented. At least his hair looked perfect. It would be a different story if Kaiba had called in the early morning.

"You can come in if you promise to banish this jumper from your mind forever?" Yugi bargained, standing aside regardless.

The CEO didn't budge.

"Not worth it. That jumper is forever embedded in my brain. Anyway, I can't stay. I just dropped by to give you this."

The drink was almost shoved into Yugi's hand, the warmth immediately coming through the biodegradable cup to heat up his palm pleasantly. Yugi looked down at it, unsure of what was going on. It suddenly dawned on him that it was a coffee from the very place he had been earlier today – the same as the one he had given to Kaiba. A quick sip confirmed it. A drop of milk, no sugar. Just how they both liked it.

The King of Games looked up in surprise just to see Kaiba turn away slightly, heading back to his car.

"Thanks for the recommendation, Yugi. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

He was gone before Yugi closed the door, leaving the smaller man smiling on the doorstep.

x

* * *

x


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was a testament to Mokuba's character and the love and respect he had for his brother that he didn't immediately call the man following the email he had received that morning. For one, the fact that the elder Kaiba had taken to typing out an email, rather than a simple conversation on the phone, in order to explain that Yugi and himself had been 'spending time together' (his words) persuaded Mokuba that his brother not only felt uncomfortable with the discussion, but also wished to keep the entire situation as simple and low-key as possible. So, despite his burning curiosity, Mokuba simply reread the email over fifteen times to try and glean something telling from it, instead of torturing either Yugi or his sibling for information. Mokuba was intelligent and he was an expert in reading his brother. He understood that if he pushed, he might ruin everything.

Letting out a sigh and snapping his laptop shut, the dark-haired teen flopped back on his bed, mulling over it all. It was a good sign that his brother was willing to even reveal this much, and he was grateful to be trusted with something this unusual. His mind then drifted to Yugi, scrunching his eyebrows in thought, coming to the favourable conclusion that if the elder Kaiba was to give his attention to anyone in any way at least Yugi was kind, trustworthy and full of good intentions. Actually, the more Mokuba thought about it, the more he liked the idea. If there was anyone that would know how to deal with his brother, as well as treat him as well as he deserves, the bright-eyed King of Games was that person.

Hoping he wasn't incorrect in his reading between the lines of the whole thing, the younger Kaiba rolled over and sat up smiling. This was going to be a good thing, he was sure of it.

x

* * *

x

Kaiba berated himself for having to resort to email to let his brother know some of what was going on. He rolled his eyes at his own cowardice, gritting his teeth in frustration over the whole thing. However, it was done now. And he hadn't heard a peep back from Mokuba, meaning the other was either busy or he understood far more than he ought to.

Sighing, Kaiba stood up from the desk in his home office, stretching his back and turning to peer out of the windows that looked over the mansion's gardens. It was lashing rain, but the cold had lifted somewhat, making the manicured grass appear greener than it had seemed in weeks.

Glancing back at his computer screen, he saw that it was just gone quarter past five in the evening. He wondered if Mokuba was even up yet. Feeling somewhat restless and out of sorts, Kaiba left the office, making his way downstairs. He could hear the heavy sound of raindrops rattling each window he passed and while the sound was somewhat pleasant, it did deter him from his initial inclination to head into town.

He was not working today. Yesterday had been busy enough and he was determined to have one day off per week. This Sunday would be it, even if it killed him.

Stepping into the kitchen, he moved to make some tea – not before eying the coffee and deciding against it.

Pulling out his phone after taking the first hot sip, he clicked open his conversation with Yugi.

'This rain is intolerable.'

He didn't have to wait long for a response, clearly Yugi had been on his phone at that moment, as the typing alert popped up almost immediately.

'I agree. I was hoping to take a stroll through Domino Park at some point earlier today. But it's no good. I'd probably drown.'

Kaiba initially smirked at the image, however it didn't take long for his mind to remind him of the time he had almost watched Yugi drown in reality. Suppressing that, he powered on.

'What _are_ you doing then?'

Yugi informed him that he was sitting in the living room reading what might be the worst book in existence. He sounded as enthusiastic about the day as Kaiba himself felt. Which is why Kaiba extended a surprising invite in his next message. Well, more of an order than an invite, but it was much the same when it came to the CEO's general manner.

'Come over.'

There was a minute delay that had the brunette on edge.

'You sure?'

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba typed out his sarcastic reply swiftly.

'No, I simply said it for no reason. Yes, I'm sure. I'll send a car.'

Yugi was happy to accept, despite the other's tone in the last message and Kaiba made a quick call to have one of his drivers head over from KaibaCorp and drop Yugi over to the mansion.

x

* * *

x

"It's so quiet," Yugi marvelled, as he sat down in the main living room opposite his host. The rain had slowed to a low hum outside, but other than that there was nothing interrupting the silence.

Kaiba made a noncommittal noise, watching Yugi's face as the smaller man gazed around him. Finally, the other's eyes settled on him and the CEO raised an eyebrow at the curious look he received.

"What is it?" Yugi finally asked, growing fidgety under the blue gaze.

"It's nothing. I just find this situation to be… unusual." Kaiba's voice was even, his words carefully chosen.

Yugi sat back a little, ignoring the nervous jolt down his spine at Kaiba actually broaching this topic directly and so soon into the evening. Was he having second thoughts?

"Is that a bad thing?" the shorter man questioned.

To his relief, Kaiba slowly moved his head from side to side in a calm and careful gesture of 'no'. But, Yugi jumped slightly when Kaiba moved to stand. They had only been sitting for a minute or so. However, the CEO didn't make to leave the room, instead he strode straight over to Yugi's own chair, placing a hand on each of the armrests and leaned down over him in a wholly domineering manner. Yugi had time for a quick intake of breath before the other man crushed his lips to his.

There was no mistaking the fact that Kaiba was taking control of the entire situation in his own way. It was not lost on either of them that Yugi had been the instigator in most of their encounters, but no more.

The taller man's right hand left one of the armrests to firmly take a hold of Yugi's collar, pulling him up into him. Yugi struggled to stand, to further close the distance. Kaiba allowed him and they both stepped into the centre of the room, hands beginning to roam.

When they finally broke apart for a moment. Yugi breathed a soft 'wow' out between his intakes of air and could have sworn he saw the other man's lip quirk into a half smirk in response. However, his host said nothing, choosing instead to slowly back him into the far wall, advancing on him slowly. The King of Games hit the panelled obstruction with a small bump before Kaiba was crushing him to it with his body, resuming the kiss they had been forced to abandon moments ago.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Their mouths worked as quickly as their hands, though Yugi was careful not to roam too far around Kaiba's body. The CEO seemed to have no such reservations and the man trapped under him was a shaky mess by the time he pulled back.

"As I said," Kaiba muttered, his voice so clear and unruffled that Yugi couldn't help but shoot him an exasperated look. "Unusual."

"But good? Yugi questioned, his voice shaky and thoroughly affected by their activities.

"So it would seem." The brunette said, looking down at the tricolour-haired man with interest.

Yugi ran a hand through his hair to fix where it had moved out of place, but Kaiba's hand shot out and closed around the wrist as soon as he did, looking disapprovingly at the now tidy locks. The smaller man frowned gently, before realising what was going on. Kaiba liked that he had left him shaken and a little dazed. He liked the untidiness he had caused. He wouldn't have assumed such a thing of so controlled a man, but the evidence was in the tense blue eyes in front of him.

"My hair looks ridiculous when it's all out of place."

Yugi wasn't sure why he said it, but the mouth in front of him tightened into a firm line, before the hand grasping his wrist released him and reached for the soft locks, running fingers through the strands in a thoroughly maddening way that had Yugi holding his breath. And then the grip tightened. Not painfully, but a firm hold that gave Yugi no choice but to tilt his head back as lips and teeth descended on his neck, experimenting and exploring with vigour at the available flesh, making his breath hitch.

Yugi jumped and shifted slightly as soon as he felt Kaiba finally bite down gently on the skin, but his movement caused a small leather satchel to come loose from his jeans' pocket and fall to the floor with a soft thump. Kaiba stilled immediately and pulled up, eyes glancing down at the interruption.

Knowing immediately what it was, the taller man pulled back from the wall completely and looked back to Yugi's slightly flushed face.

There were a few beats of silence.

"Your cards."

Yugi nodded, slowly bending down to pick up the soft leather and unfasten the clip, revealing his deck in pristine and safe condition; each treasured card safely tucked away inside.

Something had shifted in the air, but it wasn't a negative feeling, simply different. Yugi could see Kaiba's interest in the deck. Looking down at his beloved cards, Yugi released them from their confines and held them out to the CEO.

Blue eyes peered into amethyst with clear curiosity and a touch of surprise, but Kaiba took the offer and made his way back to sit down in his original chair, carefully picking up one card at a time and viewing it with unreserved interest. Of course, he knew the ins and outs of Yugi's deck, right down to every last spell card – even the ones that didn't always feature in his ex-rival's main deck. But holding the cards and going through them in person felt different. In fact, it felt very private. Yugi quietly sat down in the chair in front of him, smiling fondly at each card as it was pulled while he tidied his slightly rumpled clothes.

"Do you always carry your cards with you?" Kaiba finally asked, his fingers gently clutching the Silent Swordsman.

Yugi shook his head. "No, not always. Now and again though, I like to have them close by."

Though the CEO wanted to dissect that further, he didn't ask, simply raising an eyebrow and continuing his inspection. However, Yugi was forthcoming and didn't need the question asked. He could see that the other wished to know.

"Those cards always make me feel a little closer to Atem. I need that strength sometimes."

Kaiba said nothing but his gaze was calculating, though lacking any real severity.

"It's kind of strange."

Yugi's tone made Kaiba lower the cards in his hands and give him his full attention.

"There are only twelve people in the world who know Atem's name," the King of Games said softly. "It was lost for so long. And now we're the only ones that know. I worry sometimes…"

"That one day it will be forgotten once more." Kaiba finished for him, his voice confident.

Yugi's nod confirmed his words.

"We all will be forgotten at some point, Yugi. But, for what it's worth, his name will surely last as long as yours does."

Kaiba's words made sense and were oddly comforting once properly examined. Atem wouldn't be forgotten by those who had known him. And that really was enough to ensure his memory would be carried at least a little way into the future.

As for Kaiba, in his mind, twelve was more than enough people. Half the planet knew the Kaiba name and that brought him no comfort whatsoever.

Yugi eventually broke the quiet. "You're right. I can trust those who know. Enough to believe they will remember."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Kaiba looked at every last card, before handing them back in a perfect rectangular set. Yugi took them and neatly hid them away once more.

"What about your cards, Kaiba?" he finally asked.

The taller man sat back slightly and glanced to the far window. "Locked away, safely."

If it bothered Yugi that he couldn't explore Kaiba's cards as he had allowed the other man to do, it didn't show. He nodded, his expression characteristically soft.

"What's your least favourite card in the game?" Yugi asked, the impulse sudden and the question striking him as particularly interesting.

The CEO raised an eyebrow at him. "Toon World," he said with a touch of revulsion, making Yugi laugh lightly, causing Kaiba to level him with a look.

"Yours?"

Yugi bit his lip in thought, drumming his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "I'm not sure. They all have their value."

That earned him an eye roll, so he raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm not too fond of zombie cards, I suppose."

A smirk followed.

"But really, I don't enjoy magic cards that attack the player directly."

Kaiba's mouth thinned into a firm line. "Hinotama," he said, his voice serious and cold.

Yugi nodded, knowing that they were both suddenly picturing that day on the pier, as Yugi faced down numerous attacks from that very card. He desperately wished he hadn't brought this question to the table. Another one came to mind to divert their attention.

"What was the first card you ever had?" Yugi's attempt to change the subject and lighten the mood at first seemed in vain, as that one simple question made Kaiba freeze as soon as it left his mouth. For a moment the smaller duellist was worried he had crossed some unknown line. However, Kaiba's shoulders eventually settled and his face relaxed a touch.

It was a while before he spoke, obviously thinking rather carefully about his answer.

"I believe it was… Niwatori."

Yugi smiled in response, the room warming back up with this final turn in conversation. That had been one of his first cards too, long before his grandfather had given him his own deck – the one used to defeat the very man now sitting in front of him, all those years ago.

"Was it you or the pharaoh that built the deck you used in Battle City?"

Yugi wasn't surprised by the question, but he was surprised that it had cropped up at this very moment.

"Both of us, really. We used to discuss card strategy all the time, particularly at night. I think Grampa thought I was talking to myself a lot, even though he kind of knew about Atem even then…"

"I'm guessing Kuriboh was your doing?" Kaiba's voice was serious, but the tease was not lost on Yugi, who shot him a look.

The tricolour-haired man suddenly grinned. "Actually, Atem was fond of that card, so no. That wasn't 'my doing', not really."

"Watapon had to be you, though."

"Hey!" Yugi objected, trying his best not to enjoy the playful jabs. He folded his arms defiantly and sat back. "How did we get from what we were doing to you insulting me?"

Now that had Kaiba's attention, the businessman knowing immediately what 'we were doing' related to.

"Your cards distracted me."

The deadpan tone did nothing to disguise the shift in Kaiba's manner. He looked as if a challenge had just been issued.

Yugi stood up, fully intending to move closer to him, however Kaiba stood, reached out and grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around with a yelp and pushed him down into the chair that Kaiba himself had just vacated, standing over him once more, making it clear who the game-master of the evening was.

"You really like to win, don't you Kaiba?" Yugi said softly, looking up at him.

Kaiba didn't reply, but his expression was confirmation enough.

x

* * *

x


End file.
